Tiaras,ranas y amor (The Loud House)
by andres.caicedo.castro
Summary: Cuando se busca el amor no se busca la belleza, se busca el corazón que lo demás no interesa, fanfic Loudcest (Lanacoln)
1. ¿Que es el amor?

-¿Que es el amor?

No me esperaba esa clase de pregunta, nunca la ensaye mientras me preparaba, no sabia que responder, a pesar de que solo tengo seis años, muchas cosas se me vienen a la mente,Charles,Brincos, Mamá,Papá, Lola...

LINCOLN LOUD...

empiezo a mirar hacia al piso mientras tomo un poco de aliento, quisiera que mi hermano estuviera en estos momentos conmigo, el de seguro me daria la fuerza para pensar que podria responder.

-¿Que es el amor?

vuelvo a escuchar esa pregunta, cuando de repente recuerdo que tenia puesto un collar en forma de corazón,eso de los cuales uno puede abrir y puedes colocar dos fotos de los seres que uno mas quiere,procedo a abrirlo y observo en el, la foto de mi hermana Lola y la foto, de Lincoln...

-Ya se que es el amor para mi-

Tomo aire,me acerco al microfono, dios, espero que tu me apoyes en estos momentos...

-Por lo general, un niño de seis años, diría que el amor es ver a Papá y a Mamá estando juntos compartiendo un café en la mesa, una caminata al parque con los hijos, un abrazo por parte de tus hermanos, un "Buenas noches, descansa" y un beso en la frente por parte de mamá...

El amor se puede manifestar de muchas maneras en esta comedia llamada vida, puede ser con un gesto, una palabra, una mirada, una rosa, un beso... solo se siente, no se compra ni se vende, es algo que se siente por una persona amada, por la cual están dispuestos tanto el uno como el otro a hacer hasta lo imposible por su ser amado.

El amor puede llegar de muchas formas,pero, para mi, el amor llego de la forma que menos imagine o mejor dicho, de la persona que menos imagine, aquella persona que me cuidaba día y noche, que con su forma de ser,me hacia dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro, el que compartía un sandiwch sin importar que el siguiera con hambre, aquel que me cubria de mis padres cuando hacia algun desastre, el era mi caballero, mi protector, mi todo...

Pueda que solo tenga seis años, pero,comprendí que amar es algo que todo ser humano experimenta en la vida, generalmente hubiese dicho que el amor es algo asqueroso y que me causaria ganas de vomitar de tan siquiera pensar en un beso en la boca, pero ahora, que conoci a mi principe azul, me di cuenta, lo que una chica por amor es capaz,desde compartir tu desayuno,ayudarlo a hacer las tareas, hasta de luchar contra el más terrible dragón por defender su amor, de eso y más una chica es capaz, cuando se enamora hasta el alma da...

Mi nombre es Lana Loud, tengo seis años, y te invito para que conozcas, lo que una chica por amor es capaz, hasta el sentido de cambiar tu forma de ser, con tal de que esa persona, te acepte...-


	2. El que me enseño a amar sin condiciones

_Me enseñaste a aceptar a los demás sin mirarles sus defectos, ahora miro más sus cualidades y me siento feliz por ello. Tú me enseñaste a amar, dialogar, a compartir, me enseñaste a vivir._

 _A medida que fui creciendo he tenido obstáculos que pasar, he cometido errores que me has corregido, cuando estoy por un mal camino antes de yo cometer algún error tú me guías y me llevas por el buen camino, así yo iré poco a poco aprendiendo que es lo que se debe y no se debe hacer, ya que el día de mañana cuando tú no estés sabré que és lo malo y que es lo bueno, si necesito la ayuda de alguien siempre estás ahí, tú, una persona incomparable._

 _Confías en mí y estas seguro de los valores que me has inculcado, me respetas como también lo hago contigo y cuando lloro al caer, estas ahí, para ayudarme a levantarme, a sonreír, a amar, a ser feliz..._

Hace tres años, aprendí lo que es amar sin condición...

06:00 a.m, un nuevo día empieza, un leve rayo de sol se posa en mi rostro, lo que significa, otro día de grandes aventuras dentro de la casa Loud, me estiro para deshacerme de la pereza, bajo lentamente de la cama y me acerco a la cama de mi hermana gemela Lola.

-Pss Lola, despierta, Lola-

Tocaba los cachetes de mi hermana para poder despertarla, quería iniciar el día jugando con mi hermana gemela.

-Pss Lola, Lola-

No respondía, cuando de repente alguien empieza a tocar la puerta...

*toc* *toc*

-Niñas, bajen rápido, hay algo que quiero mostrarles- grita mamá al otro lado de la habitación

Bato con fuerza la cama de mi hermana Lola, haciendo que esta se levantara de su sueño profundo

-¿Porque me despertaste de esta forma?- menciona furiosa mi hermana Lola-

-Mamá llamo a la puerta, quiere que bajemos, hay algo que quiere que veamos-

-No pueden comprender que una princesa necesita dormir ocho horas para mantener su piel suave y bien cuidada-

-Bla Bla Bla, como digas princesita, mas bien bajemos antes deque mamá y papá se enojen.

Lola con el ceño fruncido se levanta de su cama y ambas bajamos hacia la sala, todos mis hermanos estaban reunidos en la sala y nos observa a ambas, teniamos sus miradas puestas en nosotras, realmente me sentia nerviosa... Papá y Mamá aparecen con una caja envuelta en papel regalo.

-Bueno hijos se preguntaran porque los hemos llamado aqui a la sala, veran, como ustedes saben, sus hermanas gemelas Lola y Lana hace poco acaban de cumplir años, por desgracia no pudimos celebrar sus cumpleaños por la cuestion de que "ALGUIEN" hizo demasiadas bromas causando un gran desastre en la casa-

Todos los presentes en ese instante voltean a ver a mi hermana Luan.

-¿Que? si solo queria celebrar el día de las bromas a lo grande- murmura Luan.

-Esta vez no te castigaremos Luan,pero si sigues con ese tipo de bromas, no dudaremos en hacerlo-pronuncia Papá.

-Bueno, el punto es que después de ahorrar unos dias, Lola y Lana, aqui les entregamos sus regalos de cumpleaños,toma Lola,esto es para ti-

Mamá le pasa la caja grande que tenia en sus manos a mi hermana Lola.

-Lana, tu regalo esta en el patio,ve y míralo, esta justo al pie del árbol- comenta Papá

Emocionada por saber que era,corro rápidamente hacia el patio y logro observar a lo lejos, mi regalo.

-Oh por dios, oh por dios, es, es, es, es ¡UNA BICICLETA¡

En efecto, era una bicicleta, no lo podia creer, mi primera bicicleta en la vida, queria llorar de la felicidad, de repente llega mamá y papá.

-Espero que te halla encantado tu regalo hija, disfrutalo, no pudimos conseguirte una bicicleta adecuada para ti,pero se que lograras dominarla-

me acerco hacia donde mis padres y los abrazo en forma de agradecimiento.

-Gracias Mamá,Gracias Papá,los quiero-

Estaba tan feliz con mi nueva bicicleta, siempre anhele tener una y poder recorrer el parque, utilizar el barro como pista y hacer trucos con ella, pero, al ser mi primera bicicleta, no sabía cómo mantener el equilibrio y siquiera dar un leve recorrido, mis pies no alcanzaban a tocar el piso, algo que dificultaba aún más el estar parada.

-Auchs, mi rodilla-

Volvía a levantar la bicicleta.

-Auchs, mi trasero-

Seguía sin poder mantenerme en equilibrio y hacer andar la bicicleta.

Después de 30 intentos y 30 golpes, me doy por vencida, con rabia y frustración al no poder manejar la bicicleta, trato de entrar a la casa mientras las lágrimas se hacían presente por cada paso que daba, una pequeña lágrima caia en la punta de mi zapato.

-Hola Lana ¿Cómo te fue con tu bicicleta?-

Alcanzo a oír la voz de mi hermano Lincoln mientras estaba preparándose un sándwich en la cocina.

-Bien, me fue súper bien-mentí a mi hermano de lo que me paso, algo que odiaba admitir, era el hecho de rendirme fácilmente.

Lincoln termino de preparar su sándwich, lo coloca en un plato y se acerca lentamente a mí, quise ocultar mi rostro para que no notara que había llorado, pero, fracase en el intento.

-¿Qué te paso Lana? ¿Por qué estabas llorando?-

Lincoln con su mano se acerca a mi rostro y limpia delicadamente mi ojo derecho, al parecer de la rabia no me fije que tenía una hoja en esa parte de mi cara, luego, al terminar de limpiar, parte su sándwich por la mitad.

-Ten, debes de tener hambre- menciona Lincoln

Sin dudarlo, agarro el pedazo de sándwich y lo devoro rápidamente, su sabor era algo majestuoso, el toque perfecto de mayonesa, el fresco tomate, la suavidad del pan, la frescura del jamón, lo cremoso del queso, no pude evitar dibujar una sonrisa de felicidad, pase por un mal momento, pero Lincoln, supo animarme de una manera curiosa y a la vez deliciosa.

-Ahora dime Lana ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Por qué entraste toda decaída y llorando?- menciona Lincoln mientras prueba su sándwich.

-Lincoln, ¿sabes?, siempre anhele poder tener mi propia bicicleta, andar con ella arriba y abajo, hacer piruetas, recorrer lugares inexplorables, pero, hoy intente dar un pequeño paseo hacia el parque, pero por más que lo intente, no pude, lo intentaba y lo intentaba, pero lo único que conseguí, fue caerme y lastimarme, me dio tanta rabia que no pude evitar llorar.-

No recibí respuesta verbal, por el contrario, recibo un suave y reconfortable abrazo por parte de mi hermano Lincoln.

-No te preocupes hermana, algo que aprendí a pesar de tener 9 años, es que cuando uno llora al caer, hay que levantarse y sonreír, y así como yo caí y me levante, te enseñare a andar en bicicleta-

-Pe... pero ¿prometes no dejarme caer?-

-Te lo prometo-

Un poco dudosa me acerco a Lincoln y vuelvo a abrazarlo, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza, el me regala una suave palmadita en mi espalda, algo reconfortable, con los ánimos en alto, agarro la bicicleta y me dirijo al patio.

-Hey Lana, espérame, no vayas tan rápido- gritaba Lincoln mientras trataba de alcanzarme.

-Jeje, vamos Lincoln no hay tiempo que perder-

Llego rápido al patio y espero ansiosa a mi hermano, no demora en llegar cuando se acerca a mí a dictar mis clases de ciclismo.

-Bien Lana, tu sube al asiento de la bicicleta mientras yo te sostengo desde la parte trasera-

Subo con algo de temor al asiento de la bicicleta, cielos, lo había conseguido, subí y no me caí, era un logro muy importante para mí.

-Bueno Lana, ahora toma el manubrio y coloca tus dos pies en los pedales, lentamente.

-Lincoln, me da miedo, no me dejes caer por favor-

-Confía en mi Lana, jamás permitiré que nada ni nadie te haga daño-

Con algo de temor, trago saliva, temblorosa acerco mis manos al manubrio y subo levemente los pies a los pedales.

-Bravo Lana, lograste colocar muy bien las manos y los pies en la bicicleta-

No sé en qué momento, pero me di cuenta que estaba en posición para empezar a andar en la bicicleta, realmente me sentía feliz, no pude evitar gritar en señal de victoria.

-Uju, lo logre, lo logre-

-Esa es mi hermanita Lana, ahora, tu mueve los pedales hacia adelante mientras yo te voy guiando-

Lincoln empujaba la bicicleta mientras yo pedaleaba.

-Cuando quieras voltear a tu izquierda, maniobras la cabrilla a la izquierda, si es a la derecha, la maniobras a la derecha, si quieres mantener un punto fijo, solo mantén la cabrilla al frente, si sientes que vas rápido, utiliza el freno que es esta palanquita, si quieres aumentar la velocidad, pedalea rápido-

Seguí todas las instrucciones de Lincoln al pie de la letra, pedaleaba y maniobraba según el lugar que había en el patio el cual quería ir, cada vez que pedaleaba, sentía un gran triunfo, por fin, al fin lo logre, gracias a mi hermano Lincoln, pude sentir como la brisa acariciaba mi rostro, mi cabello a pesar de que era corto, sentía como se movía, el aliento de Lincoln gritando "Lo lograste" volteo hacia atrás y veo como poco a poco se aleja de mi vista, ¿En qué momento me soltó? ¿En qué momento empecé a andar por mi propia cuenta? ¿En qué momento aprendí a montar en bicicleta si tan hace unos minutos se me dificultaba mantener el equilibrio?, ¿En qué momento, había cosechado un triunfo en la vida?.

-Mira Lincoln, lo logre, puedo manejar la bicicleta, lo conseguí-

Estaba tan feliz de poder manejar sin dificultad la bicicleta, me acerco hacia mi hermano y freno para poder abrazarlo y agradecerle por haberme enseñado a manejar, pero, no recordaba que mis pies no alcanzaban a tocar el suelo, al no percatarme de eso, siento como pierdo el equilibrio y empiezo a tambalear.

Cierro los ojos esperando al golpe final, siento como alguien logra atraparme evitando que cayera con bicicleta encima.

-Menos mal pude reaccionar a tiempo y pude salvarte de esa caída-

-Gracias Lincoln-

-Hay que decirle a mamá y a papá que te compren rueditas de entrenamiento para que puedas manejar la bicicleta sin que te caigas-

-Lincoln, esas rueditas son para niñitas débiles, yo no necesito de esas rueditas-

-Pero Lana, no alcanzas a tocar el suelo con tus pies-

-Creceré y podre lograr tocar el suelo, se que lo lograre-

Lincoln con cuidado sostiene la bicicleta mientras yo empiezo a bajar de ella, de agradecimiento me acerco a él y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Gracias Lincoln-

-Sabes que siempre estaré, junto a ti, en las buenas y en las malas-

Seguiamos en nuestro abrazo,ninguno de los dos nos queríamos soltar, hasta que de repente

Helados, Helados, frescos y deliciosos helados

Me suelto del abrazo de Lincoln y empiezo a ver que el camión de los helados se acercaba por nuestro vecindario

-Lincoln, yo quiero una paleta por favor-

-Claro que si, una paleta de agua para mi hermana ciclista, oh no puede ser-

-¿Que paso hermanito?-

-Ahora vuelvo hermanita, no dejes que el carrito de helados se vaya-

Lincoln entra rápidamente hasta la casa, mientras que yo corro rápidamente hasta llegar al camión de los helados, todos los niños se acercan y piden sus helados, yo intento captar la atención del vendedor sin lograr resultados

-Gracias señor-

-Que delicia de helado-

-Perfecto para este calor-

-Bien, creo que mi trabajo por estos lados, ha terminado- menciona el heladero

-Espere señor, falto yo- empiezo a gritar sin lograr captar su atención.

El camión de helado arranca con rumbo desconocido, cuando sale de repente Lincoln son un billete a la mano.

-Espere señor, faltamos nosotros- empieza a gritar Lincoln, pero todo era en vano, ya que el camión de helados se alejaba lentamente de nuestra casa.

-Yo quería Helado- cabizbaja empiezo a caminar-

-Oh no hermanita, tu vas a tener tu paleta de helado, vamos hermanita, hay que alcanzar ese camión

Corro junto con mi hermano Lincoln para alcanzar el camión de helados, realmente sí que era rapido ese carro, Lincoln gritaba desesperadamente para lograr captar la atención del heladero, después de cuatro cuadras recorridas y varias gotas de sudor, el heladero se detiene.

-Buenas, uff, buenas, tar... tardes-

Tanto Lincoln como yo, nos encontrábamos agitados y cansados.

-Perdon niños, no los había notado antes, ¿en qué les puedo colaborar?-

-Me regala dos paletas de agua de uva y piña por favor-

-Ya se los paso-

Mientras el heladero buscaba las dos paletas, empiezo a escuchar un aullido muy agudo, se escuchaba algo que pareciera que estuviese sufriendo de dolor, inquieta empiezo a jalonear la playera de Lincoln.

-Lincoln, Lincoln-

-Espera hermanita, ya casi el heladero nos pasa las paletas- menciona Lincoln

Los aullidos seguían sonando más agudos, no podía quedarme ahí parada esperando por una paleta de agua, así que decido salir corriendo guiándome por mi sentido del audio buscando de dónde provenía esos aullidos.

-¡LANA¡-

Alcance a oír cuando Lincoln me llamaba, decidí no escucharlo y seguir corriendo buscando de donde provenía esos ladridos, corría y corría, no sabía si Lincoln me perseguía o no, corrí hasta poder escuchar los aullidos que a medida que me acercaba, se oía más fuerte, ya estaba cerca.

-¡DETENTE LANA LOUD EN ESTE INSTANTE¡-

Sin darme cuenta, había llegado a un callejón oscuro, detrás de mí se encontraba Lincoln un poco agitado de tanto correr, pero que aún conservaba sus fuerzas para poder gritar.

-Lincoln, ¿no has escuchado esos aullidos?- pregunto mientras me acerco lentamente al callejón

-Lana, no te acerques a ese callejón, podría pasarte algo malo-

Por lo general como hermana menor haría caso a mis mayores, eso era algo que nos recalcaba mamá y papá, pero mi instinto decía, debes continuar Lana Loud, los aullidos se hacían cada vez más fuerte, con cada aullido, sentía una punzada en mi corazón, no sabía quién era el que las producía, pero debía de averiguarlo, debía saber que pasaba.

-¡LANA¡-

Entro al callejón oscuro y a pesar de que era poco visible, empiezo a buscar con mis manos que era el causante de ese aullido.

-Debe ser de seguro un lobo, o un perro-

Desesperada empiezo a buscar por todas partes, como no podía ver, mis manos eran mis únicas guías.

-No puedo ver bien, sigue aullando-

Para mi mala suerte, los aullidos se apagaron, sin embargo, una luz de esperanza surge de la nada, o mejor dicho, Lincoln empieza a alumbrar con una mini linterna y logra alumbrar mi rostro.

-Lana, tenemos que salir de inmediato- menciona Lincoln con un tono no sé si de preocupación, enojo, melancolía.

-Lo siento Lincoln, mi instinto dice que debo hallar la fuente de esos aullidos, por favor, ayúdame a encontrar el causante de esto.

-Uff Lana, la verdad, no...no se-

-Por favor Lincoln, prometo que hare cualquier cosa por ti-

-Bueno, está bien, no puedo negarme ante esos ojitos de cachorrita que pones-

Lincoln accede a ayudarme en mi búsqueda de la fuente de esos aullidos, él toma mi brazo y empieza a alumbrar cada rincón.

-Vamos cosa, aúlla por favor, yo sé que estas aquí-grito desesperadamente

-Ven ven, ven animalito-Grita un poco más calmado Lincoln

Lincoln continua alumbrando a medida que avanzábamos, las esperanzas de encontrar la fuente de ese aullido se desvanecía.

-Creo que no lo vamos a encontrar Lincoln, perdon por haberte hecho pasar por todo esto, yo creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es irnos, mamá y papá empezaran a preocuparse por nosotros-

Agradezco en ese instante que el callejón estaba oscuro, no quería que mi hermano se diera cuenta que estaba llorando de la rabia, de la de decepción que me causaba el haber desobedecido a mi hermano y haber escuchado a mi instinto...

-Wow, wow-

-¿Oíste es Lincoln?-

-Si Lana, parece, parece el ladrido de un perro

-Wow, wow-

No sé por qué, pero oír esos ladridos provoco en mi interior, miles de sentimientos, felicidad, satisfacción, victoria, melancolía, triunfo, alegría, nostalgia, ganas de querer gritar, sin pensarlo dos veces, agarro la linterna de Lincoln y apunto hacia donde hay un bote de basura, cuando veo como una manito blanca se asoma al otro lado del bote de basura.

-Lincoln, acerquémonos-

Nos acercamos lentamente hasta donde alcance a ver la manito, apunto con la linterna para poder ver,cuando al ver lo que era, mis ojos se abrieron demasiado, por su parte, Lincoln se acerca al objeto,o mejor dicho, al animal causante de los aullidos.

-Wow, wow-

Resulta que era nada mas ni nada menos que un perro, un perro que estaba escondido en una gorra roja, al momento de vernos, agacha su mirada,Lincoln lo agarra suavemente junto con la gorra.

-Ven aca lindo perrito- menciona Lincoln.

Lincoln toma con una mano al perrito, y con su otra mano agarra mi brazo, con algo de dificultad salimos a la luz de la ciudad, mis ojos seguían puestos en aquel,que era el causante de haber seguido mi instinto.

-Lana, este perro es muy hermoso, era blanco casi por completo, tiene al rededor de su ojo un color negro parecido a un parche de pirata, y en su parte superior tiene como una gran mancha negra con blanco, es sin duda un perro único ,pero se nota que lo habian abandonado, veo claramente que se encuentra desnutrido, puedo sentir sus huesitos, y ademas tiene una patica lastimada- menciona Lincoln

Observo como el perrito en efecto se veia que no había probado un bocado en días, se veían sus huesitos, temblaba demasiado, sin embargo,aun tenia fuerzas como para no soltar la gorra roja que al parecer, era su cama.

-Lincoln, no podemos dejarlo asi a la deriva, no podemos abandonarlo.

-Uff Lana, te diria que estas loca y que mamá y papá nos castigaria si llevamos este perro a la casa, pero no puedo dejarlo asi a la deriva, ese perrito es muy hermoso, el merece un hogar,merece a alguien que lo ame, que le de comer,que lo consienta,que lo saque a pasear, que lo cuide, y tu eres una salvadora, de no haber sido por ti, este pequeñin no hubiese sobrevivido una noche mas-

-¿eso significa que lo vamos a llevar a la casa?-

-Así es Lana, nos vamos a llevar a este lindo perrito a la casa, no te preocupes,hablare con mamá y papá para que nos deje tenerlo-...

...

Gracias Lincoln, gracias por enseñarme el significado de la palabra, creer en ti, en no darme por vencida facilmente, en dar lo mejor de mi, tambien, gracias por enseñarme acerca del amor, saben, ese chico, es un ángel de Dios, nunca había conocido a alguien con un gran corazón, gracias a el, pudimos rescatar a una mascota maravillosa, con su cuidado, su paciencia,su forma de ser, ese perrito engordo, se recupero de su patica y hoy en dia, nos lambe como agradecimiento de haberlo salvado de una inminente muerte, y a partir de ese suceso nació mi amor hacia los animales y en efecto, la gorra roja que siempre me caracteriza, la obtuve gracias a Charles, asi es, asi se llama el perrito que rescatamos hace tres años, y saben, el hecho de que Charles halla llegado en forma de aullidos a nuestro hogar, fortaleció mas nuestra unión de hermanos...

...hermanos, unión, amor, charles, ¿saben cual es el resultado de esta operación?

acompáñame en el proximo capitulo de, Tiaras, Ranas y Amor


	3. No era mi intención

_Personalmente creo que cuando nos enamoramos cambiamos, entregamos un poco de nosotros, de nuestra esencia que nos da ese significado de ser nosotros mismos, y por ende recibimos una parte de la persona en cuestión, entonces nuestra personalidad sufre una transformación._

 _Estamos en constante evolución, forjándonos basados en las experiencias, el amar es una experiencia que cambia demasiado, transforma, moldea, crea, destruye, y en concreto creo que el amor es cuando buscas a alguien por compañía, porque te encanta su risa, sus chistes malos, su mal genio en ocasiones, amar es disfrutar cada fragmento de tiempo que esa persona te brinda._

3 años después...

Hace tres años Lincoln y yo encontramos a un perro de la calle, de buena raza, muy noble y con ganas de vivir. Con los ahorros de Lincoln para comprar su próximo comic, sacrifico dicho artículo por comprarle un kilo de croquetas, se las di en un envase.

Él nos veía y movía su colita, comía y se veía en sus ojos brillo de felicidad. Espere a que terminara de comer, le di una palmada en la cabeza, le dije unas cosas bonitas y me fui. Camine directo a mí y mire atrás, para sorpresa mía el venía detrás mío, moviendo la cola y jadeando con una sonrisa en su cara, decidí conservar su camita, la gorra roja, estaba algo sucia, pero gracias a mi mamá que la lavo, pude utilizarla para cubrir mi cabeza, cuando me la quito en las noches para dormir, Charles se acuesta a dormir en esa confortable gorra, aunque ha crecido bastante que ya no cabe, aun así no deja de querer su confortable cama.

Lincoln Loud, ese chico de pelo blanco, corazón de ángel, el que me demostró a amar incondicionalmente a los animales, a darles una mano, a darles un hogar, a darles cariño y amor, desde ese entonces me encargue de rescatar varios animales, ¿recuerdan a brincos? Ha sido mi más reciente rescate, el al igual que todas mis mascotas, son una piecita de mi corazón.

Mi familia ocupa un lugar importante en mi corazón también, y Lincoln, Lincoln Loud, mi hermano, aquel que siempre se preocupa por cada una de nosotras, que sacrifica su tiempo de ocio por ayudarnos en nuestras actividades cotidianas, ese chico, es un ser maravilloso, un ángel, un...

Sé que dirás ¿Lana, esa no eres tú? ¿Qué te paso?, bueno, sé que una niña de seis años, piensa en lodos y en jugar todo el día, pero, cuando sepan lo que viví, sabrán porque les digo esto... acompáñame, en este tercer capítulo de Tiaras, Ranas y amor...

...

-Lana, enserio, dinos donde dejaste a esa víbora, mira que ya te metiste en problemas en la escuela, y además una víbora es bastante peligrosa.-

Mamá conducía Vanzilla de camino a casa, ella preocupada y a la vez enojada, empieza a preguntarme acerca de la víbora que había rescatado de la escuela.

-Mamá, ya te dije, la deje en su lugar, yo la devolví a la escuela- miento mientras empiezo a jugar con mis dedos y a recordar el momento en el que rescate a la víbora...

 **FLASHBACK**

Me encontraba en clase de Biología, la señora Johnson nos llevó a todos los de mi salón al laboratorio de química, ahí nos explico acerca de los reptiles, sus características, su alimentación, su medio ambiente...

-Muy bien alumnos, hoy gracias a los funcionarios del zoológico de la ciudad, nos han traído esta especie de reptil conocido por su nombre científico Viperinae-

La maestra retira la manta que cubría una especie de caja de cristal, al momento de destaparla, se puede apreciar una gran y hermosa víbora de color verde esmeralda, mis ojos se abrieron de la emoción al ver tan hermosa especie, pero luego al tratar de acercarme aún más pude notar que se encontraba triste, no es necesario ser un experto como para uno darse cuenta cuando un animal se encuentra en estado depresivo, lo único que hacía era dormir, pero sentía que no se sentía a gusto en esa caja.

-Como pueden observar, esta es una víbora que...-

Sinceramente no podía concentrarme en la clase, no podía quitar la vista de encima de esa hermosa víbora, ella había abierto sus ojos y había sacado su lengua, se veía tan adorable, pero aun así, pude notar lo triste que se sentía siendo observadas por todos y estando en un ambiente poco agradable para ella.

Suena la campana avisando que era la hora del receso.

-Muy bien niños, no olviden hacer su tarea acerca de otras especies de reptiles-

-Yiuk, menos mal salimos de ese laboratorio, que cosa tan fea la que nos mostró la maestra- comenta Lola mientras caminamos hacia la cafetería.

-No es fea, es realmente hermosa- respondo un poco enojada ante el comentario de mi hermana gemela.

-Lana, esa cosa toda babosa, escurridiza, yiuk que horror-

Decido ignorar por completo a mi hermana, a pesar de que la quiero demasiado, a veces me irrita su forma de ser, pero que se le puede hacer, es simplemente Lola Loud, mientras caminaba, no dejaba de pensar en esa hermosa víbora, debía rescatarla y dejarla libre, pero ¿Cómo lo haría? O mejor dicho ¿Quién me ayudaría?, pensé y pensé en qué hacer para poder rescatar a esa víbora.

Al llegar a la cafetería, Lincoln estaba sentado con su mejor amigo Clyde disfrutando de su almuerzo, sin dudarlo dos veces, decidí que la mejor opción para a cabo mi plan de poder liberar a la víbora, me acerco lo mas rapido a mi hermano y lo agarro de su brazo.

-Lincoln, necesito de tu ayuda hermano-

-Lana, ¿no ves que estoy comiendo mi almuerzo?-

-Lincoln, enserio te necesito, es algo urgente, por favor, te lo suplico, ayúdame-

Me arrodillo ante Lincoln suplicando que me ayudara.

-Está bien Lana, te ayudare en eso tan urgente que necesitas, pero levántate-

Lincoln me brinda su mano para levantarme, como agradecimiento lo abrazo fuertemente, pero no sé por qué, pero por alguna extraña razón reaccione de forma involuntaria, y yo... ¿le bese la mejilla a Lincoln?

-Wow Lana, que lindo de tu parte ese beso cariñoso-menciona Lincoln mientras se frota el cachete.

-Perdon Lincoln, no quería babearte la cara- respondo mientras empiezo a silbar de los nervios.

-Tranquila Lana, pero dime ¿Qué es lo que con suma urgencia necesitas para poder ayudarte?-

-Oh si hermano, lo olvidaba, ven, no tenemos tiempo, sígueme, en el camino te voy explicando-

Tomo a Lincoln de la mano para guiarlo hacia el laboratorio de química, mientras íbamos caminando a paso rapido, le conté todo acerca de la víbora y de un plan para rescatarla.

-Lana, mamá ya te ha dicho que no lleves más animales a la casa-

-Lo se Lincoln, pero es que Tinkles es demasiado hermosa, y no me gusta verla sufrir en un lugar que sé que no es de su agrado-

-Espera no la hemos rescatado ¿y la llamaste Tinkles?-

-Claro hermano, tu sabes que todos los animales deben de tener un nombre especial-

-Lana, Lana, eres una niña muy loca, pero con un gran corazón, nunca me negare a ayudar a un ser tan especial como tú-

Al oír esas palabras, no sé porque, pero por alguna extraña razón, sentí un cosquilleo recorrer todo mi cuerpo, a pesar de que aun caminábamos, sentí más como si estuviera caminando entre nubes, no sé porque experimente esto, hasta que Lincoln me llamo a la realidad.

-Lana, Lana, ya llegamos-

-Oh, perdon hermano, es que, estaba pensando en... en... Tinkles, si, en Tinkles- tartamudeaba de los nervios.

-Bien lana, entremos, tengo un plan-

-Claro Lincoln, dime que tienes en mente-

-Muy bien, primero...-

5 minutos después

-Y al final, cuando ya todos estén durmiendo, tú la sacas de mi bolso-

-Hecho Lincoln, entonces, entremos-

Al momento de intentar abrir la puerta, nos damos cuenta que esta se encontraba asegurada.

-Demonios, ¿y ahora que haremos Lincoln?-

-Mmmm, Dejame pensar Lana, Dejame pensar-

-Lincoln, ya se, hagamos lo que hace siempre Lucy-

-¿aparecer de la nada a asustarnos?-

-No tonto, ¿Por qué no nos metemos por las rejillas de ventilación para poder entrar al laboratorio?-

-Lana, es una excelente idea, eres una genio-

-No Lincoln, la genio es Lisa, yo soy la que arreglo cosas y rescata animales-

-Eres la mejor, pero basta de charlas, entremos, yo entrare primero para que sea seguro y tú me sigues-

Entre Lincoln y yo forcejeamos las rejas del conducto de ventilación, primer entra Lincoln y yo luego procedo a seguirlo, no tardamos mucho hasta que pudimos entrar al laboratorio, Lincoln es el primero en bajar y luego me ayuda a bajar a mi.

-Listo Lana, paso uno, entras al laboratorio, listo-.

-Lincoln, tu vigila de que nadie llegue mientras yo coloco la víbora en mi bolsillo-

Busco por todos los lugares donde estaba oculta la víbora mientras Lincoln vigila, después de escarbar durante cinco minutos, al fin la encuentro, estaba despierta y me quedo ahí, observándola, ella por su parte saca la lengua en forma de saludo.

-Hola preciosa, ven con Lana, te voy a rescatar-

Con cuidado saco la víbora de la caja de cristal, según la maestra, una víbora ataca cuando se siente en peligro, creí que me atacaría por agarrarla, pero parece que fue todo lo contrario, se envuelve en mi cuello y siento como su lengua toca mi cachete.

-Aw yo también te quiero, ahora entra a mi bolsillo rapido-

Por alguna extraña razón, la víbora se sentía cómoda en mi cuello.

-Lincoln, ¿puedes ayudarme con la víbora por favor? Parece que se siente cómoda en mi cuello-

-Voy Lana-

Lincoln se acerca y empieza a quitar a Tinkles de mi cuello con suma delicadeza y la coloca en su bolso.

-Aquí estarás mas cómoda Tinkles- menciona Lincoln mientras hace espacio entre sus cosas para que Tinkles pueda entrar.

-Y listo Lana, ahora salgamos y llevemos a Tinkles a la casa-

Por alguna extraña razón no escuche a Lincoln, simplemente me acerco y lo abrazo en forma de agradecimiento, realmente me sentía feliz, feliz por rescatar a un animal, feliz por tener, al ser más especial y hermoso de todos, mi ángel de cabello blanco.

-Te quiero Lincoln-

-Tambien te quiero hermanita-

seguíamos abrazándonos fuertemente, cuando de repente empezamos a oir a alguien girando la perilla de la puerta, de una rompi el abrazo de Lincoln y me asuste

-Lincoln, debemos de escapar antes de que nos descubran-

-No podemos irnos por los conductos de ventilacion-

-Lincoln, lo mejor es que tu saltes la ventana mientras yo distraigo a quien este apunto de entrar-

-Lana,no, te meteras en problemas-

-Lincoln, no hay tiempo,corre, corre por favor-

-Lana-

-¡CORRE¡

Con el dolor que me producia, empujo a Lincoln mientras corro a forcejear la puerta, Lincoln se levanta del suelo y me observa, le vuelvo a gritar que corra y el unicamente me dice.

-Lo siento Lana-

Lincoln sale por las escaleras junto con su bolso, yo no podia aguantar el tener que forcejear la puerta, asi que decido retirarme e intentar correr, era demasiado tarde.

-¡LANA LOUD¡ ¿porque estas aqui adentro y no nos dejaba pasar al director y a mi?- pregunta furiosa la maestra Johnson

-Lo siento maestra, es que... es que...- no se me ocurría nada para poder salvarme de un posible regaño

-¿Si?- pregunta la maestra Johnson

-Es...estaba porque... porque perdí mi bolso y creí que estaba aquí pero veo que no- respondo medio agitada y nerviosas

-¿Pero como pudiste entrar aquí a este laboratorio si estaba asegurado?- pregunta intrigada la maestra

-Maestra Johnson ¿donde esta la víbora que había traído el zoológico?-pregunta el director-

-Ahí esta, en esa caja...- la maestra voltea hacia donde estaba la caja y se da cuenta de que la víbora no se encuentra en ese lugar.

-¡LANA LOUD¡ ¿Que paso? , ¿donde esta la víbora?- pregunta alterada la maestra.

-Yo... yo no... yo no se maestra donde esta-

-Mientes señorita Loud, eso es de seguro que usted la libero, no es de olvidar que usted una vez junto con su hermano Lincoln libero las ranas que la clase de quinto A iban a diseccionar, asi que, usted debio de haberla liberado, solo que esta vez sin ayuda de su hermano al parecer- comenta furioso el director.

-Lana, eso es demasiado grave, ahora no solo dejaste libre a una especie peligrosa, sino que metiste en problemas a la escuela, ¿dinos donde la liberaste?- pregunta furiosa la maestra

-No se, yo no se nada, yo solo vine a buscar mi bolso y ya,es la verdad- respondo firme aunque mintiendo.

-Bueno, si no nos dira por las buenas, tendremos que llamar a tus padres y que confieses la verdad-

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Bien Lana, ya que no quieres decir la verdad, te castigare un mes sin poder salir de la casa- menciona mamá-

guardo silencio mientras sigo jugando con mis dedos,al llegar a la casa y bajar de Vanzilla, corro rápidamente y entro al cuarto de mi hermano Lincoln, al entrar, puedo notar como Lincoln tenia su cuarto literalmente como diría Lori "de cabeza"

-Tinkles ¿donde estas?- Tinkles-

-Hola Lincoln- saludo mientras entro con cuidado al cuarto de Lincoln

-Lana, no encuentro a Tinkles, mientras fui al baño y volvi, habia desaparecido-menciona Lincoln sin dejar de buscar.

-Deja y te ayudo-

mientras Lincoln y yo buscamos a Tinkles, Lincoln empieza a preguntarme que habia pasado despues de que el abandono el laboratorio.

-¿Y como te fue Lana?, ¿te descubrieron?-

-Si Lincoln, y me llevaron a dirección, llamaron a mamá y me suspendieron por tres días-

-Perdón Lana por no haberme quedado-

-Tranquilo Lincoln, me ayudaste demasiado y no quería que te metieran en problemas-

-No importa Lana, yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, por todas, no me importa en los problemas que me meta, con tal de que a ninguna de ustedes, les pase nada malo, yo estaré satisfecho-

-Aw gracias Lincoln por ser un gran hermano-

Mientras seguíamos buscando, no dejaba de pensar en lo especial que Lincoln se comporta con nosotras, conmigo, en lo valiente que es, en la forma en la que nos protege, en todo, me sentía realmente afortunada.

-¡AAAAHHHH¡-

un fuerte grito por parte de Lincoln hace que deje de buscar y dirija mi vista hacia donde estaba Lincoln

-Nooooo, ¿porque? ¿porque?-

-Lincoln ¿que paso?-

-¿Que paso?, mira lo que tu estúpida víbora le hizo a Bun-Bun-

Lincoln con rabia me pasa la cabeza destrozada de su peluche de conejo Bun-Bun al tomarla se sentía baboseada.

-Pero Lincoln, Tinkles no hizo esto, y no le digas estúpida-

-Entonces, ¿que significa esto?-

Lincoln señala en dirección a un rincón de su cuarto y veo como Tinkles empieza a escupir algodón, realmente Tinkles se había tratado de devorar al peluche favorito de Lincoln.

-Li...Lincoln, lo... lo siento-

-No Lana,nada, vete, vete por favor-

-Lincoln, perdón, no era mi intención-

-Vete, vete- menciona Lincoln mientras empezaba a llorar y veía la cabeza de su peluche.

-Lincoln, yo puedo repararlo, solo es cuestión de comprar nuevas partes ...-

-¡NO¡ no lo entiendes, por tus locas ideas termine perdiendo lo que mas quería, mi peluche, mi adorable peluche que me acompaño desde que tan solo era un bebé,algo irreemplazable, todo por tu capricho de rescatar a tus tontos animales-Responde Lincoln mientras continua llorando

-Perdón- fue lo único que pude mencionar mientras pequeñas lágrimas empiezan a salir de mis ojos.

-Solo vete Lana, vete por favor-

Lincoln se levanta del lugar y abre la puerta de su cuarto en señal de que quería que saliera de su cuarto,yo agarro a Tinkles y salimos de su cuarto, Lincoln con toda sus fuerzas cierra la puerta, el sonido de ese fuerte golpe basto para que empezara a llorar, realmente no quería lastimar a Lincoln, no a el.

-Perdón-

me alejo del cuarto de Lincoln y corro directamente a mi cuarto, al entrar, agradezco de que Lola no estuviese, coloco a Tinkles en la caja donde duerme Brincos y me acuesto en mi cama mientras empiezo a llorar...

Saben esas palabras que Lincoln me dijo, me hicieron reflexionar, el siempre ha estado ahí conmigo,me ha ayudado en todo momento, hasta aveces sacrifica sus cosas,su tiempo por ayudarnos, ayudarme a mi, y nunca lo considero, aveces le agradezco por su ayuda,pero nunca lo considero si el esta bien, si el necesita ayuda, si...

Por mi culpa el perdió una de sus cosas valiosas, se que sonara infantil, pero para él, ese conejo era muy importante en su vida, no dejaba de llorar mientras en mi mente llegan imágenes de cuando Lincoln me ayudaba, en cuando nosotras como hermanas abusábamos de él,haciendo que hiciera lo que nosotras nos gustaba hacer mientras él sacrificaba sus ratos libres, en cuando me burlaba de él por cualquier error que el hacia, en hacerlo hacer cosas que el odiaba, solo para verme feliz...

 _Te pido perdón por esta actitud que tomé hacia tí,Te pido perdón por todo lo que te hice y se que te lastimé,Te pido perdón por desgastarte física y mentalmente,Te pido perdón por toda ofensa que salió de mi boca y que fue dirigida a tí,Te pido perdón por ser agresiva verbalmente,Te pido perdón por ser violenta contigo,Te pido perdón por no comprenderte,Te pido perdón por todo el daño que te cause,Te pido perdón por todo lo que te hice y te lastimó._

...


	4. Los tacones y las palabras duelen (P1)

_**Perdona il mio errore.**_

 _ **Perdona i miei peccati.**_

 _ **Perdona il mio atteggiamento.**_

 _ **Perdona le mie battute.**_

 _ **Perdonami per tutto il male che ti ho causato ... Ti amo ...**_

Los días pasan rápido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el día termina, la noche llega, los ladridos de Charles por toda la casa, despidiendo a todos los integrantes de la casa Loud, la mañana con brincos levantándome con su lengua babosa, Lola mirándose frente al espejo, cepillando su cabello rubio, los sonidos de la guitarra de mi hermana Luna interpretando las más geniales melodías, los chistes de Luan, que logran hacerme sacar una sonrisa, dolorosa sonrisa, Lynn, jugando con su pelota de béisbol, Leni corriendo al ver a mi araña "Patitas", Lori chateando con su " O" Bobby, la verdad no me agrada usar esos términos cursis, pero, mmmm, siguiendo, Lisa experimentando con Lily, no sé realmente que estará haciendo con la pequeña fabricante de popo, Lucy, leyendo sus extraños "Poemas" dedicados a su estatua Edwin... y por último.

-Buenos días Lincoln- Saludo eufóricamente...

...

-Lincoln ¡BUENOS DIAS¡-

-Buenos días Lisa, Lily- saluda Lincoln ignorándome por completo

-¡LINCOLN BUENOS DIAS¡- Grito aún más fuerte.

-Buen ritmo Luna, sigue ensayando- platica Lincoln con Luna.

Intento acercarme hacia donde estaba Lincoln.

-¡LINCOLN¡- Jalo la camisa de Lincoln para que me preste atención

-¡LANA VEN ACA EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE¡-Grita a lo lejos mi hermana Lola.

-Oh, hola Lana, adiós-

Lincoln sin voltear a mirarme, me saluda de forma fría, desde que paso el incidente de su peluche Bun-Bun, me ha ignorado por completo, no me saluda, no juega conmigo, ya ni siquiera prepara los huevos que a mí me encanta, realmente jamás había visto a Lincoln tan enojado conmigo, eso, eso realmente me duele.

-¡LANA¡-Sigue gritando Lola.

-¡YA VOY¡-Respondo con un fuerte grito.

-Ash ¿ahora que querrá mi hermana?-

Doy media vuelta y me dirijo hacia mi cuarto, pensativa y algo triste por la forma en la que Lincoln se ha comportado conmigo en estos últimos días.

-¿Qué quieres Lola?-Me dirijo hacia mi cama mientras empiezo a platicar con Lola.

-Primero, cierra la puerta por favor-menciona Lola

-Ash, ya voy-

Con algo de enojo me devuelvo para cerrar la puerta de nuestro cuarto.

-Ya la cerré ¿contenta?- contesto entre dientes

-Deberías de tomar más té y relajarte como yo Lana, estar enojados, hace que nuestra cara se arrugue más rápido- comenta Lola.

-¿Me llamaste aquí únicamente para escuchar oír tus tonterías de belleza?- respondo con algo de enojo.

-Lana mi querida hermanita gemela, ¿tú crees que yo no me he dado cuenta de lo que está pasando entre Tú y nuestro hermano Lincoln?-

Lola seguía cepillándose su cabello mientras hacia una pequeña pausa, seguro esperando alguna respuesta por parte mía, sin embargo, al escuchar lo que Lola menciona acerca de mi relación entre Lincoln y yo, no pude evitar guardar silencio, mientras una pequeña lágrima empezaba a salir de mis ojos y a recorrer por mi rostro, cayendo a la punta de mi zapato, el cual, aún tenía un poco de barro...

Sin habla, decido sentarme en el borde de mi cama, por su parte, Lola deja de cepillar su cabello, colocando su peine de plata encima de su mesa de maquillaje, toma su corona y se la coloca en su cabeza, luego, agarra su bolso de la escuela y se dirige hacia donde estaba yo.

-Lana, yo he visto como Lincoln se ha comportado indiferente contigo, y también he visto que eso a ti te duele, verte comer cabizbaja mientras que él sonríe con nosotras en la mesa de los pequeños, o ver que el pasa tiempo con todas nosotras, menos contigo, y verte a ti aburrida...

No pude dejar que Lola siguiera, el dolor, las ganas de llorar, el deseo de desahogarme, pudieron conmigo, empecé a llorar a cántaro, realmente me dolía demasiado, el hecho de que la persona que más quiero, ese ángel de cabello blanco, me ignorara, me mirara de forma fría, que ni siquiera atienda un buenos días, eso me lastimaba el corazón, Lola al verme en ese estado, no le importo que yo estuviese algo sucia, pues se acercó a mí, y me abrazo fuertemente, un dulce y cálido abrazo de esos que sin palabras te dicen...

-"Todo estará bien Lana" Lincoln es algo tonto y a veces tedioso, pero él es un chico con un gran corazón, y el tarde o temprano va a cambiar esa actitud que tiene contigo-Menciona Lola mientras frota con sus manos mi espalda.

-Tú no entiendes Lola, por mi terquedad, Lincoln terminó perdiendo lo que el más adoraba, su conejo de peluche, yo sé que él nunca me perdonara por eso.

-Lana, él te va a perdonar, yo sé porque te lo digo, mira...-

Lola rompe el abrazo para tomar su bolso, introduce su mano en su interior, escarba un poco y al final saca una caja de galletas del campamento Bluebell.

-Lana, sé que a veces peleamos por cosas sin sentido, a veces soy un poco cruel contigo, solo por querer que cambies tu vestimenta o tu forma de comportarte, pero algo que quiero que sepas, es que te quiero, eres alguien muy importante para mí, y verte triste, me duele a mí también, es por eso que le pedí el favor a la amiga de Lincoln, a Cookie, de que hiciera unas galletas, para que tú, vayas y se las de a Lincoln y de paso le ofreces disculpas, nadie se resiste al sabor de estas deliciosas galletas- menciona Lola mientras coloca la caja de galletas en mis manos.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, un chorro de saliva empezaba a salir de mi boca al sentir el olor de esas galletas que, parecieran que hubiesen salido hace poco del horno.

-Huelen deliciosas- comento mientras sigo babeando

-¡LANA¡ no pienses en comerte esas galletas, costó muchísimo resistir caer a la tentación solo para que tu logres reconciliarte con Lincoln ¿para qué tú te las comas?- menciona Lola furiosa.

-Ya hermanita cálmate, claro que se las daré a Lincoln, lo que más anhelo es que el me perdone-

-¿Qué estas esperando Lana?, ve a su cuarto y dale las galletas-

Animada me levanto de la cama y sin dejar de observar la caja que contiene las galletas, abrazo a Lola fuertemente sin dejar de decir.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias-

-Todo lo que sea por mi hermana gemela, ahora ve y arregla las cosas con Lincoln-

Acomodo mi gorra, me rasco un poco el trasero, agarro con firmeza la caja de galletas y me dispongo a dirigirme al cuarto de Lincoln, sin importar la mirada de mis otras hermanas que de seguro también desearían probar de las galletas de Cookie, sin temor, me dirijo rápidamente al cuarto de mi hermano, al ver que se encontraba cerrado en la habitación, decido golpear, pero antes de colocar mi puño en la puerta, empiezo a escuchar una conversación, la cual hizo que parara en seco y empezara a escuchar aquella... conversación, la cual...

-¿Entonces no te agrada la actitud de ella?-

Esa voz era la de Clyde...

-No, ya no la soporto mas Clyde, es fastidiosa, bravucona, además es muy sucia, y es muy pasada conmigo-

Esa voz, era la de Lincoln... pe...pero... ¿estará hablando de mí?

-No deberías de ser tan duro con ella Lincoln-

-No Clyde, hay momentos en los que uno no aguanta más y explota, y ya me tiene aburrido ella con su forma de ser, siempre lastimándome, siempre burlándose de mí, ensuciándome cada vez que me ve, y además siempre me unta de barro los pantalones, ¿tú crees que debería de estar con alguien así de sucio como lo es ella?-

¿Qué fue lo que acabo de escuchar?, no lo puedo creer, ¿Lincoln realmente piensa eso de mí? ¿Acaso he sido tan mala con él, como para que diga esas cosas?

-Oh si tú dices amigo-

-Si Clyde, yo quiero a alguien que sea toda cortes conmigo, que sea elegante, bonita, alguien femenina, y ella para nada es femenina-

-¿Alguien como tu hermana Lola?-

-Si Clyde, como mi hermana Lola, alguien que sea educada, refinada, elegante, y bonita-

No podía seguir escuchando la conversación, aquellas palabras de Lincoln lastimaron aún más mi corazón, triste, decido dejar las galletas en la puerta para correr y encerrarme en mi cuarto a llorar, al llegar, agradezco que Lola no estuviese en él, quería estar sola, quería llorar, quería gritar, quería, quería desahogarme, quería que el dolor se fuera de mi ser, quería... ser algo mejor para Lincoln.

-¿Por qué no soy especial para Lincoln?-

En mi cabeza comenzaron a llegar recuerdos vividos al lado de Lincoln, cuando di mis primeros pasos, cuando me dio mi primera compota, cuando me llevo por vez primera al baño, cuando jugábamos en los charcos de lodo, cuando me demostró... lo que es brindar amor... quiero ser alguien especial para Lincoln, me odio por ser así, de sucia, de amar ensuciarme, de comer chicles de la basura, de ser bravucona, de comportarme de forma no femenina... odio no ser como Lola...

¿Cómo lola? No sé porque, pero, se me vino a la cabeza una idea, algo loca y extrema, pero estoy segura que con esa idea, podre recuperar el cariño y el aprecio de Lincoln, Lana Loud, eres la chica más inteligente.

-Brincos, sé que me prometí a mí misma no hacer esto, pero, tengo que hacerlo, espero no me juzgues-

Secando mis lágrimas con un pañuelo, y sonándome la nariz, boto el pañuelo a la cesta de la basura, salgo de mi cuarto en búsqueda de mi hermana Lola, recorro toda la casa, en mi búsqueda, se une mi fiel compañero Charles.

-Wow Wow-

-Charles, ahora no es tiempo de comer, debemos buscar a Lola-

-Wow, Wow-

-¿Qué viste a lola comiendo un sándwich con crema de maní?-

-Woooow-

-Aaaah¡ ya entendí, que Lola está en el garaje practicando para su próxima competencia de belleza-

Charles únicamente empieza a saltar en dos patas.

-Jajaja eres definitivamente un buen perro, te mereces una galleta para perro, pero ya sabes, una para ti, otra para mí, pero primero, hay que ir donde Lola.-

Tanto Charles como yo, corremos hasta llegar al garaje, en donde efectivamente se encontraba Lola caminando de manera extraña mientras que mi hermana Leni leía una revista de belleza.

-Lola hermana,que bueno que te encuentro-

-Lana, cuentamelo todo ¿acepto Lincoln tus disculpas?-

-La verdad Lola, ya se como volverme a ganar el cariño de Lincoln-

-¿Como Lana? si con esas galletas hubiese sido mas que suficiente-

-No creo que con solo galletas se logren las cosas, hermana, quiero participar en el concurso de Miss señorita bonita y perfecta- menciono mientras dibujo una sonrisa en mi rostro.

En ese momento tanto Lola como Leni, quedan totalmente sorprendidas ante lo mencionado, por una parte, Lola se queda observandome de arriba hacia abajo,mientras que Leni no puede evitar soltar un gran grito...

-¡¿QUE?¡-

-Asi es, quiero ser la próxima Miss señorita bonita y perfecta-

Lola camina hacia un stand,agarra un vaso con agua, toma un poco de ella y luego la escupe hacia el suelo en señal de que lo que le mencione le parecia una idea...

-¡¿ESTAS LOCA?¡-Pregunta Lola

-No Lola, estoy mas que segura de que quiero participar,de demostrarle a todos,de que yo también puedo ser bonita-

Lola y Leni se acercan a mi, Leni toca mi frente no se porque...

-Lana ¿seguro te encuentras bien?, ¿no te duele la cabeza?, ¿estas enferma?-

Leni empieza a correr no se a donde o a que, pero se aleja rápidamente del garaje.

-Lana ¿en serio estas bien?, esa no eres tú-

-Lola, yo se que esa no soy yo, pero enserio, quiero participar en ese concurso, quiero demostrar que si soy capaz de comportarme como una dama, por favor Lola, ayúdame, haré lo que tu me pidas, te limpiare tu cuarto, te sacare las muñecas de la tubería, te daré el dinero del almuerzo que nos da nuestros padres,pero por favor, di que si,porfis porfis-

me arrodillo en frente de Lola, rogándole por que accediera a ayudarme en mi cometida.

-Lana, esta bien, yo te prometo que te voy a ayudar,pero,con una condición-

Me levanto del suelo y coloco cuidado a las palabras de Lola.

-Lo que sea Lola, lo que sea-

-He ganado ese certamen dos años seguidos, y este año, cedere mi lugar, para que tu te traigas a casa la corona número 3 para los Louds, asi que, quiero que des lo mejor de ti,porque vamos a ganar esa corona.

-Claro que si Lola, lo que sea, por...

"Lo que sea por agradarte a ti, Lincoln Loud"...

...

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Lincoln...

-¿Entonces dejaras de hablarle a Ronnie?- pregunta Lincoln.

-No es que deje de hablarle, ella al fin y al cabo es una gran amiga, solo que no le dare tanta confianza-

-Oh ¿acabas de escuchar ese sonido Lincoln?-

-No, ¿que sonido?-

-Al parecer alguien dejo caer algo al pie de tu puerta-

-¿Enserio? hay que investigar-

Lincoln y Clyde antes de salir, se colocan en sus cabezas, un casco de fútbol americano, lentamente abren la puerta, con algo de miedo, Lincoln y Clyde se asoman hacia afuera para ver que fue lo que sucedio.

-Clyde, ¿ves algo sospechoso?-

-Mmmm no, no veo, huelo algo sospechoso-

-Mmmm,si, huele como,como a, galletas-

-Si Lincoln, ese olor son de las galletas del campamento Bluebell-

-Pero, ¿de donde? si es raro, apenas hay una galleta y mis 10 hermanas se las devoran en menos de un segundo-

-Ah, Lincoln, creo que las galletas estan debajo de tus narices-

Lincoln mira hacia abajo para comprobar de que si estuviesen las galletas en el lugar,al verlas, decide agarrarlas.

-Lincoln ¿me regalas una por favor?-

-Espera Clyde, viene con una nota-

-Oh y que dice compañero-

-Espera la leo a ver de que trata-

 _Perdona mi error._

 _Perdona mis ofensas._

 _Perdona mi actitud._

 _Perdona mis burlas._

 _Perdóname por todo el daño que te he causado ... Te quiero ... Lana Loud..._


	5. Los tacones y las palabras duelen (P2)

_**¿Todo tu reinado por un par de monedas?**_

 **Por Lincoln...**

Al terminar de leer la nota que venía junto con las galletas Bluebell, lágrimas empiezan a salir de mis ojos, me arrodillo al suelo, golpeo con una mano el piso de la rabia y el dolor, un vacío siento en mi interior, aprieto con poca fuerza la hoja con aquellas palabras escritas por mi hermana...Lana.

-¿Qué... he... hecho?-

Me siento como un monstruo ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Por qué? , soy el peor hermano...

-¿Qué pasa Lincoln?- un Clyde preocupado se arrodilla y me abraza fraternalmente.

-Soy... soy un monstruo- es lo único que puedo responder.

Clyde deja de abrazarme y se levanta, me brinda su mano para que me levante del suelo, sin embargo, rechazo su ayuda, solo quería llorar, quería gritar, sé que sonara exagerado, pero, aquellas palabras escritas, me hicieron sentir fatal... soy...el peor hermano del mundo.

Clyde por su parte, recoge la hoja arrugada del suelo, la desarruga para luego leerla en voz alta.

-Clyde, por favor, no leas en voz alta- comento al escuchar declamar las palabras escritas por mi hermana Lana, cada palabra, cada expresión, cada signo de puntuación, era una punzada a mi corazón.

-Lincoln, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas palabras de tu hermana Lana? ¿Qué te hizo ella?- pregunta tras pregunta me hacia mi amigo Clyde.

-Clyde... soy... soy un pésimo hermano, yo... yo... yo lastime a mi hermana Lana...-

No podía hablar debido a que cada vez que recordaba la forma en que grite a Lana, en que la ignoraba, a pesar de que ella me buscaba, me hacía llorar, me hacía sentir mal...

 _La saludas un poco fría, por mera cortesía, a ella le duele del pelo a los pies, pero ella siempre estará a tu lado, porque para ella, eres lo más valioso que ella posee..._

Clyde llega y me pasa un vaso con agua.

-Toma Lincoln, tómalo despacio, respira lentamente, inhala, exhala, toma un poco de agua.

Tomo un poco de agua y trato de respirar más calmado...

-Clyde, me siento mal, lastime a mi hermana, la grite, la trate mal, la ignore, y a pesar de todo eso, ella me buscaba, ella quería reconciliarse conmigo, ella quería arreglar las cosas, pero el orgullo y la rabia, se apoderaron de mí, soy un idiota, soy lo peor...-

-Lincoln, tú no eres ningún idiota ni tampoco el peor hermano, eres humano, y a veces, cometemos errores, errores que pueden llegar a lastimar a los que más queremos, sé que te duele lo que le hiciste a tu hermana, pero, con solo llorar y lamentarse, no vas a solucionar las cosas, ahora levántate del suelo, límpiate la cara y ve y arregla las cosas con tu hermana Lana-

En ese instante en el que Clyde termina de hablar, Charles llega un poco agitado de subir las escaleras, entra al cuarto de Lana y Lola, no tarda mucho y sale con una pelota de tenis, se

 _No olvides la razón por la cual la relación entre ella y tú se fortaleció, que creció con el tiempo, que se alimentó a base de sándwich, lodo, animales, abrazos, risas... no olvides recordar..._

"Lincoln al ver a su amigo canino, empieza a recordar aquella vez primera en la que Lana se sentía realmente feliz, brindando amor, cuidándolo día y noche, compartiendo croquetas, compartiendo sonrisas... compartiendo..."

-Atrapa la pelota Charles-

Inevitablemente una sonrisa empieza a aparecer en el rostro de Lincoln, Charles atrapa la pelota y se acerca hacia donde esta Lincoln, suelta la pelota y se abalanza a Lincoln, lambido por lambido Charles empieza a demostrar su cariño y aprecio por su dueño, Lincoln lo separa y sin pensarlo dos veces, decide abrazarlo fuertemente.

-Clyde, creo que ya sé que es lo que debo de hacer...

 **Por Lana**

La mañana había empezado de una forma diferente para mí, al momento de abrir mis ojos, Lola ya estaba al lado mío con un montón de vestidos color rosa, no pude ni estirarme ni rascarme el trasero, cuando ella me agarra de la mano y me lleva hacia el baño de la casa, por fortuna o mejor dicho, por desgracia no había nadie, Lola me encierra en el lugar y grita que me bañe dos veces, hoy íbamos a empezar a ensayar para convertirme en la próxima Miss señorita bonita y perfecta...

Odio bañarme, es una tortura para mí tener que sentir el agua fría recorrer mi cuerpo, pero, decidida a recuperar el cariño de Lincoln, hare cualquier sacrificio, cueste lo que cueste...

Luego de 30 minutos de ducha, entro al cuarto y ahí estaba mi hermana Lola, cepillándose su cabello mientras tiritaba una canción.

\- Sentíamos la envidia de la gente en el lugar cuando se ataban nuestras manos al bailar, era especial

Al escuchar la dulce voz de mi hermana Lola, no pude evitar dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro, imaginarme el momento en el que Lincoln ya no este enojado conmigo y me vuelva a abrazar, que volvamos a ser unidos, a compartir momentos únicos y agradables...a...

-Oh hola Lana, ya que estas limpia, ve y mídete este vestido mío, mientras yo saldré a vigilar que nadie te espié- menciona Lola

Lola sale del cuarto sin antes indicarme donde estaba el vestido que debía medirme para empezar con el ensayo, al verlo, no pude evitar sentirme un poco asqueada, odio el rosa y ese vestido con brillo, me producía nauseas.

-"Recuerda Lana, todo esto es por recuperar a Lincoln"- susurro mientras sigo observando el vestido.

Después de meditarlo con migo misma, decido ponerme el vestido, realmente era incómodo y picaba mucho, no podía evitar rascarme

-Vamos Lana, déjame entrar al cuarto, quiero ver cómo te quedo mi vestido- grita Lola mientras golpea fuertemente la puerta-

Con algo de dificultad, me acerco a la puerta y la abro rápidamente, Lola empieza a verme de arriba hacia abajo y una expresión de sorpresa aparece en su rostro.

-Wow Lana, te ves... HER MO SA- Menciona Lola mientras sigue observándome.

-Lola, este vestido me está asfixiando y me pica mucho, no puedo evitar rascarme-

-Lana, una princesa no debe de rascarse de esa forma como si fuera un perro pulgoso-

-Pero, es, que, no, puedo, evitarlo- empiezo a rascarme imitando los movimientos de Charles.

-¡LANA¡-

De la nada Lola saca un spray y empieza a rociar agua en mí.

-Compórtate Lana ¿quieres ganar el concurso de miss señorita bonita y perfecta?-

Al escuchar la voz enojada de Lola, dejo de rascarme, aunque la comezón continuaba, evitaba a toda costa rascarme de nuevo.

-Muy bien Lana, ahora solo falta peinarte y empezaremos con tu entrenamiento- menciona Lola mientras de la nada saca un cepillo de cabello y un spray el cual dice ser un alisador de cabello...

...

-Lola, para por favor, me duele demasiado-

-Lana, ¿quieres quedarte quieta?-

-Pero Lola, me jalas demasiado el cabello y duele-

-Lana, tienes ese cabello demasiado enredado y ni este spray que es de los mejores ha podido desenredar los nudos que se te formaron en tu cabello-

...

Cepillada tras cepillada, rociada tras rociada, jalonazo por jalonazo, plancha por aquí, moño por acá, Lola arreglaba mi cabello sin descansar, no podía soportar el dolor y unas pocas lágrimas salían producto del dolor...

-"Recuerda Lana, todo esto es por recuperar a Lincoln"-

-Y... listo- eufórica grita Lola.

Después de oír el grito de Lola, ella me guía hasta un espejo para que yo pudiera ver el resultado final de aquella tortura de peinado.

-Y wuala, esta es la próxima Miss señorita bonita y perfecta-

Al observarme en el espejo, no tenía expresión alguna, ¿acaso, esta soy yo arreglada? Era lo único que podía pensar.

-"Recuerda Lana, todo esto es por recuperar a Lincoln"-

-Y ahora Lana, debes de colocarte estos moldes de dientes para que tengas la sonrisa perfecta, así que di ¡aahh¡

-¡aahh¡

Lola introduce al parecer, dos almohadas, malvavisco, moldes, ¿Qué se yo? Algo que asemejaba a un par de dientes, los dientes de leche que todavía no salían, Lola me indica que sonría de oreja a oreja para ver si me lucia.

-Wow Lana, ahora si te ves perfecta, de seguro vas a ganar ese concurso, pero, aun te hace falta lo más importante... entrenar...-

 **Dos horas después**

-Espalda recta, mirando hacia el frente, levanta trasero y a modelar-

Sigo las instrucciones de mi hermana Lola, acomodo mi espalda, miro hacia el frente, pero por más que me lo proponga, no logro mantener el equilibrio con estos tacones tan puntiagudos.

-¡auch¡-

Al dar tan siquiera el primer paso, se me dobla la planta del pie y caigo de lado, es la no sé qué veces que me he caído intentando mantener el equilibrio.

-Fatal, fatal, Lana, pon un poco más de esfuerzo por favor, la competencia es en tres días y no has logrado si quiera dar un solo paso- menciona Lola.

Con algo de dificultad, logro pararme, sin embargo, tambaleo en el intento de mantener el equilibrio.

-Lana, quítate los tacones, mejor practiquemos con la rutina de baile con cintas-

Lola me pasa un par de cintas color roja, acto seguido Lola con otro par de cintas del mismo color, empieza a moverse de un lado para otro, danzando al aire libre, lo hace de manera tan natural, pareciera que se supiese de su acto al derecho y al revés...

-Y así es como se hace Lana ¿eres capaz de hacerlo?-

-Si, si claro que sí, deja te muestro como lo hace Lana Loud.

Respiro profundamente, escupo en mis manos.

-Lana, no hagas eso, es asqueroso y eso no lo hace una princesa- grita Lola.

-Perdon, estaba preparándome-

-No lo hagas de nuevo-

-Está bien, lo prometo-

Bien, ¿en dónde iba? A si, respiro profundamente, froto mis manos, empiezo a mover las cintas de forma circular y empiezo a saltar como Brincos.

-No No Y No, así no se hace Lana- enojada grita Lola.

-Tienes que saltar como si fueses bailarina de ballet, no como, una asquerosa rana- menciona Lola.

-Hey, las ranas no son asquerosas, son hermosas- respondo ante el comentario de Lola.

-Bueno ¿quieres ganar, si o no?-

-Uff, si, si quiero ganar Lola, pero...-

-¿Pero qué? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Emmm, no, nada, ¿Cómo es que tengo que moverme?-

Lola vuelve a repetir su rutina con las cintas, volviéndolo a hacer de manera perfecta, ni un solo error en el proceso, al terminar, me indica lentamente como debo de hacerlo.

-Y al final, cierras los ojos y alza tu mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda, agarras tu cintura y te quedas parada mirando hacia el público ¿entendido?-.

-Sí, entendido-

Vuelvo a respirar profundo, acomodo mi espalda y doy un brinco imitando los movimientos de Lola, salto aquí, giro la cinta, vuelto a saltar al otro lado, alzo mi brazo moviendo la cinta, doy un brinco imitando a una bailarina... ¿espera? ¿Lo estoy consiguiendo?...

-Bien Lana, lo estas consiguiendo-

Lo estoy consiguiendo, me muevo de un lado para otro, recordando los movimientos de Lola, no lo podía creer, me sentía libre, sentía como el viento golpeaba suavemente mi rostro, sentía que podía hacerlo...

-Recuerda Lana, cierras los ojos y alza tu mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda, agarras tu cintura y te quedas parada mirando hacia el público- grita Lola.

Estaba a punto de terminar mi acto, cuando de repente... una voz capta toda mi atención...

-¡LANA¡ ¡¿Dónde ESTAS?¡-

-¿Lincoln?-

Al voltear a ver dónde se encontraba Lincoln, no me di cuenta y di un mal paso, haciendo que cayera de espalda contra el suelo.

-¡LANA¡ ¡¿Dónde ESTAS?¡-Seguía gritando Lincoln

-Lincoln-

No podía hablar por el dolor que me produjo aquella caída.

Lola enseguida corre a auxiliarme, me brinda una mano para poder levantarme.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunta preocupada Lola.

-Si hermana, me duele la espalda, pero estoy bien- respondo dibujando una falsa sonrisa.

-Lana, creo que te has esforzado de más, y aunque no lo has logrado hacerlo bien, quiero que sepas que me siento orgullosa de ti, de que te esfuerzas y quieres lograr tu cometida, cueste lo que cueste...

 _Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, porque estuviste triste y sigues aquí, porque estás pensando en rendirte y sé que no lo vas a hacer, porque algún día tus ideas pueden cambiar al mundo. Sí, estoy muy orgullosa de ti._

No podía creer las palabras que pronunciaba mi hermana Lola ¿ella orgullosa de mí? Jamás en mi mente logro imaginar aquellas palabras provenientes de mi hermana gemela.

-Yo...no se... que decir...- susurrando respondo ante las palabras de mi hermana Lola

-"Recuerda Lana, todo esto es por recuperar a Lincoln"-

-No llores tontica, yo te quiero mucho, y sé que te esfuerzas no por ganar esa corona, sino por recuperar el cariño de Lincoln- menciona Lola.

Lola saca un pañuelo y con algo de delicadeza, empieza a secar mis lágrimas.

-Yo a él lo quiero mucho Lola, él es alguien muy importante para mí, y quiero recuperar su cariño, su aprecio hacia mí, me duele como el me ignora, como me saluda fría, así me cueste mil caídas, sé que al verlo sonreír, habrá valido totalmente haberme caído esas mil veces-

 _Tantos tropiezos y tantas caídas, miles de lágrimas derramadas y aquí seguimos haciéndonos cada vez más fuertes._

-Wow Lana esa no eres tu ¿Qué te paso? ¿Desde cuándo esa forma de pensar?- pregunta dudosa mi hermana.

-*suspiro* no se Lola, pero yo a Lincoln lo quiero demasiado, y con él soy muy feliz, él es el chico que más adoro en mi vida y quiero demostrarle que yo si se me comportar como una dama-

-Bueno, si es el caso, a seguir entrenando-

-Gracias Lola, gracias por apoyarme en esto-

Me acerco hacia mi hermana Lola y la abrazo fuertemente en señal de agradecimiento.

-Te quiero Lana, y vamos juntas a ganar esa corona y a que tu logres reconciliarte con Lincoln-

-Te quiero Lola...

"Te quiero Lincoln Loud"-

 **Por Lincoln**

-Hora de iniciar mi plan "Recuperar a mi hermana y disculparme por haber sido un tonto y haberla tratado mal por un peluche y buscar un nombre mas corto para los planes"-

Al empezar la mañana, salgo de mi cuarto y voy directamente hacia el cuarto de mis hermanas gemelas con un paquete de galletas,no crean que son las que Lana había dejado en la puerta de mi habitación, no, estas son unas que Cookie me hizo el favor de hacer para poder regalárselas a mi hermana Lana y ofrecerle disculpas por la forma en la que me he comportado con ella...

Para mi suerte, al parecer ninguna de mis hermanas ni mis padres están en la casa, suponiendo que hoy es día Sábado,deben de estar en el partido de beisbol de mi hermana Lynn, eso me garantiza de que ninguna me embista y trate de robarse las galletas especiales para mi hermana Lana.

-Bueno Lincoln, es hora de hacer las pases con tu hermana Lana, solo espero que ella este sola y que acepte mis disculpas-

Tomo un poco de aire, aprieto con suavidad el paquete de galletas y procedo a tocar la puerta...

*toc toc*

No hay respuesta alguna.

-Soy yo chicas,Lincoln,no hay nadie mas en casa y queria hablar un momento con ustedes-

No hay respuesta

*toc toc*

Aun sin respuesta.

-Lana, yo se que estas ahi, solo quiero pedirte disculpas, disculpas por haberte tratado tan grosera contigo, no era mi intención lastimarte ni ser frio contigo, yo a ti... te quiero mucho, y me duele demasiado el haberte tratado de esa forma, pero por favor, abre la puerta, traje un regalito especial para ti...

Nada de respuesta.

-Esta bien Lana, entiendo que estés molesta conmigo, solo quiero decirte que...

-Espalda recta, mirando hacia el frente, levanta trasero y a modelar-

Alcanzo a oir a mi hermana Lola gritar a lo lejos...pero ¿a quien le estara gritando?

-¡auch¡-

-Espera... ¿ese no es el quejido de... Lana?-

Al escuchar el grito de mi hermana Lola, y el quejido de mi hermana Lana, bajo directamente hacia el garaje, sin embargo no logro ver a ninguna de mis dos hermanas...asi que lo mejor, empiezo a llamarla a lo lejos...

-¡LANA¡ ¡¿Dónde ESTAS?¡-

Gritaba y gritaba sin hallar respuesta alguna, mientras avanzaba, no dejaba de gritar el nombre de mi hermana, pero, al llegar al patio, mis ojos quedan perplejos al ver a mi hermana Lana... ¿vestida de princesa?

Incrédulo a lo que veían mis ojos, me acerco lo mas sigilosamente para ver de cerca si esa, realmente era Lana... espió su tema de conversación

-No se Lola, pero yo a Lincoln lo quiero demasiado, y con él soy muy feliz, él es el chico que más adoro en mi vida y quiero demostrarle que yo si se me comportar como una dama-

-Bueno, si es el caso, a seguir entrenando-

-Gracias Lola, gracias por apoyarme en esto-

Logro ver como Lana se acerca hacia donde estaba Lola la abrazo fuertemente.

-Te quiero Lana, y vamos juntas a ganar esa corona y a que tu logres reconciliarte con Lincoln-

-Te quiero Lola...

-"Te quiero Lincoln Loud"-

Luego de ver como mis hermanas se separaban de aquel abrazo y se alejan del lugar, y después de escuchar las palabras de mi hermana Lana,pude llegar a una conclusión...

-Lincoln Loud, eres un completo idiota...


	6. Todo tu reinado, por un par de monedas

_Él es tan fuerte, la vida lo ha golpeado y golpeado y golpeado. Pero él siempre ha seguido adelante, con un optimismo y una sonrisa que yo misma me considero imposible de lograr._

 _Él siempre muestra una sonrisa incluso a quienes no se lo merecen y a pesar de toda la escoria y miseria del mundo, el cree en el amor y en la bondad y con solo existir pienso que el mundo no es tan malo._

 _Él es lo único que me queda y la única persona en el mundo que lo daría todo por mí. Él es mucho mejor de lo que yo jamás seré y por eso es mi modelo a seguir. Él me apoya y me comprende cuando ni yo misma lo hago. El siempre estará ahí para mí._

 _Es un luchador y me siento orgullosa de que sea..._

 **Por Lana...**

El día del evento, ha llegado, la función estaba a punto de empezar, el sonido del público esperando el momento de la hora en que niñas de mi edad, saldrán a modelar para competir por el título de Miss señorita bonita y perfecta...

...Y ahí estaba yo, frente al espejo, con un trapo rosa... perdón, un vestido color rosa, recuerda lana, debes de hablar como una dama, con una tiara que mi hermana lola había puesto en mi cabeza, según ella, era su amuleto de la buena suerte, que con él, había logrado conseguir salir victoriosa en dicho concurso por dos años consecutivos...

Y ahí estaba yo, batallando en mi interior para intentar dar lo mejor de mí y contener mis lágrimas...ahí estaba, anhelando, que por fin, pueda demostrarle a Lincoln, que si me puedo comportar como una dama... aunque, en el fondo, me duele haber tenido que hacer esto, pero con tal de recuperar a Lincoln, recuperar su cariño, su aprecio, sus... sándwiches, haría esto y cualquier otra cosa...

-Perdon señorita Lola, pero es que se nos acabaron las botellas de agua a temperatura ambiente- temeroso menciona un señor.

Lola estaba discutiendo con un empleado del lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo el evento, al parecer, no le trajo a Lola una botella de agua a temperatura no sé qué, al no cumplir con su solicitud, toma la botella, la arroja al suelo y agarra de la camisa a dicho empleado...

-Te dije, que, necesitamos, una, botella, de,agua,a, ¡TEMPERATURA AMBIENTE¡ ¡NO VES QUE MI HERMANA NECESITA ESTAR RELAJADA Y NECESITA TOMAR LA MEJOR AGUA DE TODAS¡-responde Lola sin soltar al empleado.

-Ha... hare todo lo posible por conseguirle su botella de agua señorita Lola pero por favor, no hagas que me despidan-

-Más te vale, ahora ve y búscanos una botella de agua, a temperatura ambiente-

Un poco más calmada Lola responde, suelta la camisa del empleado y aquel, sale corriendo del camerino donde estábamos mi hermana y yo...

-Ush, odio cuando no traen lo necesario para que una princesa como yo, pueda lucir aún más bella y hermosa, claro, también para ti mi hermana Lana, hoy tu serás la protagonista y la nueva princesa de toda Royal Wood- menciona eufórica Lola.

Y ahí estaba yo...sentada frente al espejo, miles de sentimientos revueltos en mi interior... miedo, temor, vergüenza, nervios, ansias, tristeza, nostalgia, decepción...

-Bien Lana, es hora de maquillarte para que te veas más hermosa de lo que ya te ves-platica Lola...

Lola saca de uno de los cajones, algún objeto extraño que mamá suele usar según ella, para ocultar manchas de su rostro...

-Quédate quieta Lana, te aplicare un poco de polvo en la cara, así que no te muevas o no podré ocultar tus manchas-

...Y ahí estaba yo...sentada frente al espejo, Lola empezaba a pintar mi rostro con suma delicadeza, mientras que en mi mente, solo reproducía todo lo que tuve que pasar para estar aquí... sentada frente al espejo...

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

Día domingo... estaba en la cocina sirviendo la comida de mi fiel compañero Charles, sus deliciosas croquetas para perro, como siempre, él estaba presente ladrando de felicidad, al parecer, el sonido de las croquetas caer a su plato, lo hacían emocionar, haciendo que a su vez saltara y moviera su cola de un lado para el otro...

-Charles, tú sí que amas tus croquetas, no lo niego, se ven muy deliciosas-

-Wof wof- ladra Charles.

-¿Enserio me dejas probar un poco de tus croquetas?-

-Wof wof-

-Oh Charles, está bien, solo porque compartirás un poco de tu comida, te sacare a pasear al parque y jugaremos en los charcos de lodo-

Termino de servir las croquetas de Charles y en menos de un segundo, estaba devorando rápidamente sus croquetas.

-Hey Charles, mastica más despacio, acuérdate que dijiste que compartirías tus croquetas conmigo-

Charles se detiene por un momento y se queda mirándome fijamente, lo tomo como una invitación a que coma desde su plato.

-Bueno, ya que insistes-

Me pongo de rodillas al suelo y coloco mis manos para apoyarme y quedar a la altura del plato de Charles, empiezo a masticar una croqueta y wow, sí que sabían realmente delicioso, un poco duro de digerir, pero delicioso.

-Cielos Charles, esta comida es un manjar, con razón te encanta demasiado-

Charles y yo seguíamos devorando las croquetas, pero de la nada, siento como un rollo de papel periódico...

-No, no y no, Lana, así no comen las princesas-

-Alto, detente, no me sigas golpeando por favor-

No sé en qué momento había llegado mi hermana Lola y lo más curioso, ¿Dónde saco ese periódico? Si por lo general nadie lee el periódico, lo usan más que todo para la caja de arena de Cliff.

-No me cambies de tema de conversación Lana, debes de comportarte como una dama, esa no es la forma correcta de comer como una princesa-

-Shhh Lola, guarda silencio, me prometiste que nadie en la casa se iba a enterar de que estoy entrenando para ser princesa-

Le pedí el favor a Lola de que no le contara a nadie acerca de mi plan de participar en ese concurso, quería evitar la preguntadera y la acosadera de mis hermanas, además, quería sorprender a Lincoln, ya queria ver su rostro al verme como toda una princesa.

-Si ya lo sé, pero si quieres ganar ese certamen, debes de comportarte como una princesa, ahora ven y desayunemos algo suave y entrenaremos en nuestro cuarto para que nadie se entere-

Lola se dirige a la nevera y saca una jarra con jugo de naranja, además de sacar dos manzanas y un postre de chocolate...

-Lana, ¿puedes hacerme el favor de alcanzarme dos copas de las que papá sirve el Champagne?-

-¿Qué? ¿El champa qué?-

Lola dejando a un lado nuestro desayuno se lleva su mano hacia el frente en seña de molestia.

-Lana, más bien sube esto a nuestro cuarto, yo buscare las copas y por favor, ¡NO TE VAYAS A COMER EL POSTRE¡-

Lola empieza a buscar esas copas que había mencionado, por mi parte, tomo lo que será nuestro desayuno y emprendo camino hasta mi cuarto, cuando de repente...

-Wof wof- ladra Charles.

-Ahora no Charles, primero desayunare, pero prometo que al rato te sacare a pasear...debo de ensayar para convertirme en la próxima Miss señorita bonita y perfecta- murmuro eso último.

Charles cabizbajo, suelta la correa de paseo y triste empieza a alejarse de mí, un poco apenada continuo mi camino hacia mi cuarto, con suerte, ninguna de mis hermanas estuviesen en el pasillo y me hubiesen visto subir comida a mi cuarto, quería evitar que empezaran a interrogarme.

...Dejo todo lo de nuestro desayuno en la mesa, mientras empiezo a ver con nostalgia mi gorra roja, la agarro y la abrazo fraternalmente, recordando cuando Lincoln la lavo y me la coloco en mi cabeza...

 _-Esa gorra roja te hace ver muy linda, pero tu sonrisa te hace ver perfecta-_

-Te quiero Lincoln Loud-

Dejo a un lado mi gorra y agarro la tiara de mi hermana Lola, la coloco en mi cabeza y dibujo una falsa sonrisa en mi rostro, no me sentía cómoda haciendo esto, realmente lo odio, pero si para recuperar el cariño de Lincoln, debo de ser como una dama, lo hare...

-Lana, que bueno que no te comiste el postre, ahora ve y siéntate mientras yo sirvo el jugo de naranja en las copas-

Asiento con la cabeza y tomo la silla y me siento en ella, Lola por su parte, con suma delicadeza empieza a servir el jugo de naranja, sirviéndolo hasta la mitad del recipiente.

-Hey Lola, eso es muy poco jugo para beber-

-Lana, eso se llama etiqueta, las princesas deben de beber moderadamente y por lo general se sirve menos de la mitad de una copa-

Confundida empiezo a rascarme la cabeza al no poder comprender las palabras de Lola.

-No, lana, eso no se hace-

Lola empieza a rosearme agua con un spray-

-Lola detente por favor-

-Entonces no te vuelvas a rascar la cabeza de esa forma, una princesa no debe de hacer esos actos en público ni mucho menos en una cena-

Secándome la cara con mi pijama...

-¡LANA¡-

-¿ahora que hice de malo?-

-Una princesa no debe de secar su rostro con su prenda de vestir, es anti higiénico, debes de solicitar una toalla hecha de algodón, eso con el fin de evitar rasguños y mantener tu piel suave.

Después de secar mi rostro, empezamos a desayunar, Lola me daba pequeños consejos de cómo actuar en el día del concurso...

-Bien Lola, te daré tres básicos consejo, los cuales harán que seas la próxima Miss señorita Bonita y perfecta...

Tip número 1: Sonreir siempre, no hay nada más agradable y hermoso para un juez, que sonrias, una sonrisa intacta cautivara tanto jurados como público.

 _Nunca frunzas el ceño, pues nunca sabes quién está cayendo enamorado por tu sonrisa._

En mi mente solo venia la imagen de Lincoln junto a Charles cuando lo bañamos por vez primera, realmente se veian adorable ambos

Una sincera sonrisa se había dibujado en mi rostro, la falsa sonrisa que tenia, había desaparecido, si bien aun no me siento a gusto comportándome toda femenina, sabia que en el fondo... Obtendría mi mayor recompensa... un abrazo y el cariño de Lincoln...

 _ ***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***_

-Bueno, ya termine de aplicarte la base y retocar con polvos, ahora, cierra los ojos para poder pintar tus pestañas...- menciona Lola.

Cierro mis ojos suavemente, dejandome vencer por el sueño, me relajo un poco y empiezo a reproducir en mi mente...

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

Lunes, primer día de la semana, tercer día de entrenamiento para convertirme en la próxima Miss señorita bonita y perfecta... encerrada en mi cuarto, empiezo a caminar en puntitas para poder dominar el caminar con tacones, era algo doloroso para mi, pero tenia que lograrlo.

-Y... punta, tacón, punta, tacón- repetía Lola.

Después de varias tropezones, varias caídas, varios hielos en mis pies, logré Dominar a la perfección caminar en puntitas.

-Muy bien Lana, ahora ponte de nuevo los tacones y te pondré estos libros encima de tu cabeza, para que puedas caminar recta- menciona Lola.

Mientras me colocaba los tacones, Lola salió del cuarto con dirección desconocida, quería aprovechar ese momento para ver a mi hermano Lincoln, a pesar de que quería sorprenderlo, quería verlo, quería saber cómo se encontraba, que estaba haciendo, si al final se comió las galletas que había dejado caer por accidente... quería saber de él...

Cuando estaba dispuesta a salir a buscar a Lincoln, Lola llega en ese momento con tres grandes y gruesos libros y cierra de rapidez la puerta.

-Listo Lana, aproveche de que Lisa no estaba para robarle sus libros de ciencia para poder practicar-comenta Lola.

-Muy bien, ahora, te colocare esos libros y trata de caminar lo más recta que puedas-

Lola con algo de dificultad logra acomodar dos libros en mi cabeza, luego me acomoda la espalda para quedar totalmente recta...

-Bueno Lana, ahora camina lo más despacio que pueda, aunque mañana es la competencia, tampoco debes de apresurarte a hacer bien las cosas, no quiero que salgas lastimada-

Tomo un leve respiro, inhalo aire por la nariz y lo expulso por mi boca, doy un primer paso, tambaleo un poco, pero por suerte, no se me cayeron los libros al suelo.

-Muy bien Lana, no olvides, siempre mostrar una sincera sonrisa y eso me lleva al tip número 2.-

Tip número 2: Confianza, La confianza en sí mismo es una actitud que permite a los individuos tener una visión positiva acerca de ellos mismos. Las personas que confían en sí mismos creen en sus habilidades, sienten que tienen control sobre sus vidas y creen que son capaces de hacer lo que planean y esperan...

 _La seguridad y la confianza que nació en mi, cuando Lincoln me enseño a montar en bicicleta, cuando me demostró que con tener confianza en mi misma, lograría llegar a la cima, llegar a la meta, llegar a la felicidad._

*toc* *toc*

El sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada, hace que pierda toda concentración, perdiendo el equilibrio y caer directamente al suelo...

-Lana, soy yo, Lincoln-Menciona Lincoln

Al oír a mi hermano, siento mi corazón palpitar a mil, no me importo el dolor producto de la caída, me levanto rápidamente, me acomodo la tiara y me dirijo rápidamente hasta la puerta, pero de repente, siento una mano agarrando mi brazo.

-Lana, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- murmura Lola.

Un poco enojada me suelto de las garras de Lola.

-¿Qué no ves que Lincoln me necesita?- furiosa me dirijo a Lola.

-Lana, acuérdate que dijiste que sería una sorpresa para Lincoln, no deberías de salir y que te vea con ese vestido-

Lola tenía razón, quería que Lincoln se sorprendiera viéndome actuar como toda una dama y aun no lograba dominarlo al 100%, resignada a no poder ver a Lincoln, decido no abrir la puerta, sin embargo.

-Lana, afuera están tus amigos preguntando por ti, dicen que si quieres ir a jugar con ellos en el parque- menciona Lincoln-

Iba a pronunciar unas palabras pero de repente.

-Lincoln, Lana en estos momentos está descansando, dile a ellos que ella no puede ir a jugar con ellos-responde Lola.

-Lola, está bien, yo le diré a ellos que Lana no está disponible, y hazme un favor, solo... dile a Lana... que la extraño y que... que la quiero mucho.-

Oía como Lincoln se alejaba lentamente, oír esas palabras, hicieron sentir en mí ser, una felicidad inmensa, lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos, sonrisa de nostalgia y de emoción al oír la palabra "extraño" y "quiero"...

-Perdón Lana que me haya metido, pero si quieres ganar y demostrarle a Lincoln que puedes ser como una princesa, debes de hacer ciertos sacrificios-

No pronuncio ni una sola palabra, aunque me dolia tener que dejar de jugar con mis amigos, me motivaba el escuchar las palabras de Lincoln... vamos Lana, debes de continuar con tu entrenamiento.

 _Solo... dile a Lana... que la extraño y que... que la quiero mucho.-_ __

 _ ***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***_

-Bien Lana, solo falta colocarte brillo en tus labios, te aplicare un poco de labial color rojo Carmesí, eso hará resaltar tus ojos... ¿Lana estas llorando?-

...

-¡¿Lana?¡

Y ahí estaba yo...sentada frente al espejo, llorando, un nudo en mi garganta había surgido, veía como lágrimas recorrían mi rostro, haciendo caer el maquillaje que Lola había aplicado en mi... solo...estaba...recordando...

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

Día martes, El día del evento, ha llegado, la función estaba a punto de empezar, y ahí estaba yo, parada frente a la puerta del cuarto de mi hermano Lincoln, con una invitación en mis manos, para que asistiera al evento de Miss señorita bonita y perfecta, quería que él estuviese ahí presente, para verme modelar, para verme actuar, para verme comportar como una dama...

...Aunque solo fueron tres días de entrenamiento, logre dominar a la perfección el caminar, el hablar, el sonreír y el comportarme, ah y también aprendí mi rutina con las cintas, estaba más que lista para luchar por la corona, y para recuperar el cariño de Lincoln... Bien Lana Loud, es hora de la función y de entregarle la invitación a tu invitado especial...

*toc* *toc*

Golpeo la puerta, no recibo respuesta alguna

*toc* *toc*

...

*toc* *toc*

Nada, vuelvo a insistir cuando de repente siento una mano tocar mi hombro.

-Lana, Lincoln está en estos momentos con su amigo Clyde-

Volteo a ver quién era, era mamá.

-Hija, te ves muy hermosa, Lola me pidió que las llevara al evento de Miss señorita bonita y perfecta, al oír a Lola que tú eras la que ibas a participar en su lugar, al principio estaba incrédula, pero al verte con ese vestido rosa, quede totalmente anonadada, Lana, te ves realmente hermosa- menciona mamá.

-Mamá, perdón si no te conté nada acerca de esto, pero quería sorprenderlos a todo, en especial a Lincoln, sé que le encantara verme concursar, así que quería invitarlo, pero, no está y ya es tarde, solo quisiera que el fuese a verme salir triunfadora-

-Ven acá Lana, no llores mi pequeña gemelita, déjale la invitación encima de su cama, de seguro él asistirá, tu sabes que siempre ha estado presente en cada momento de las vidas de tus hermanas, y contigo no sera la excepción, así que vamos Lana, deja te seco tus lágrimas, es hora de ir por esa corona-

 _ ***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***_

-Lincoln estará presente ¿verdad Lola?- abro mi boca y suavemente me dirijo a Lola

-Él estará ahí sentado viéndote salir victoriosa Lana, ven mejor te seco tus lágrimas, acabas de arruinar tu maquillaje-

Lola seca delicadamente mi rostro, luego procede a volver a maquillarme, 10 minutos despues, ella toma un poco de agua a temperatura ambiente, vaya que logro que le consiguieran esa botella...

-"Lana Loud", es hora de salir a desfilar- menciona una trabajadora mientras se aleja del lugar.

-Vale, voy para allá- respondo sin ganas.

Me paro de la silla, acomodo la tiara de mi hermana Lola y empiezo a caminar rumbo a la tarima.. pero...

-Lana, antes de que vayas, quiero entregarte esto-

Lola se dirige a su bolso, saca de ahi una pequeña bolsa y vuelve hacia donde estaba parada.

-Ten Lana, se que para ti es muy importante Lincoln, y tu eres importante para mi, eres mi hermana gemela, me conoces mejor que nadie, y haber compartido contigo estos tres días entrenándote para ser princesa, me hizo ver que realmente eres alguien valiosa para mi, si fui dura, pido perdón, pero quiero verte triunfar, a veces, pues a veces para seguir creciendo hay que agacharse.-

Lola saca de una bolsa un collar con forma de corazón, me pide que agache la cabeza y lo coloca con delicadeza, al tenerlo puesto, lo abro y veo una foto de Ella sonriendo, y en la otra mitad del corazón, se encontraba, Lincoln, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, trato de contener mis lágrimas y abrazo fuertemente a mi hermana Lola.

-Gracias por todo Lola, eres realmente bonita conmigo-

-Te quiero Lana, te quiero mucho-

Ambas seguíamos abrazándonos fuertemente hasta que una tercera voz nos interrumpe.

-Lana Loud, ya es hora de salir a la tarima, se nos hace tarde-

Después de oir esas palabras, rompemos el abrazo, me despido de Lola y mientras voy caminando por los pasillos, recuerdo su tip número 3...

 _No necesitas que nadie te diga lo especial que eres, solo necesitas creer más en ti._

 **La hora de la función, acaba de empezar...**

 **Este capítulo, se lo quiero dedicar a una persona muy especial, un excelente amigo y un gran ficker y artista…**

 **Arokham, eres sin duda un gran amigo que me has apoyado en todos mis proyectos, y espero te llegue a encantar mis futuras obras, te envio un gran abrazo**


	7. ¿Y la ganadora es?

_"Cuando el mundo se caiga en mil pedazos, cuando estés en la oscuridad más profunda, cuando te sientas débil, sin fuerzas y sientas que pierdas el equilibrio, recuerda que si estás en esta vida es porque eres lo suficientemente fuerte para vivirla, recuerda que eres más fuerte de lo que crees, no te dejes vencer, levántate y lucha, lucha con toda la fuerza que te queda y cuando hayas ganado la batalla, recuerda que siempre que haya vida, hay esperanza..."_

 **Por Lincoln**

Desde que leí la nota que Lana había escrito para mi, no he podido estar en paz conmigo mismo,me siento la persona mas miserable del mundo, al haber lastimado a mi hermana Lana, soy de lo peor...

...Por culpa de mis actos, lastime a alguien que de verdad me valora por lo que soy, que me apoya, que me entiende,que siempre ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas...

-Hoy haré las pases con mi hermana, sea como sea-

Tengo que arreglar las cosas con mi hermana Lana, hoy es martes, se que todas mis hermanas y mis padres salen a disfrutar de su tiempo libre y a trabajar respectivamente, Lana no ha salido de su cuarto en los último tres días, ni tampoco ha ido a clases,algo raro pero que si no me equivoco, ella seria la única que estuviese en casa, eso podría servirme para poder hablar con ella sin que nadie mas interrumpa.

-Listo Lincoln, mientras yo veo el nuevo capítulo de ¡ARGGH¡, tu hablaras con Lana-

-No quiero perderme ni un solo detalle de ese capítulo, pero también necesito hablar con Lana sea como sea-

-Para eso estamos camarada, para apoyarnos mutuamente-

Clyde y yo caminamos hasta llegar a mi casa, al entrar a la casa, Charles estaba sentado en las escaleras que conducen al segundo piso, sin embargo, en vez de correr a saludarme, empezó a ladrar fuertemente

-¡WOF WOF WOF¡-

Nunca había visto a Charles ladrando tan fuerte, mostraba sus dientes y corrió directamente hacia donde yo estaba y trato de morderme.

-¡CUIDADO LINCOLN¡- grita Clyde mientras corre hacia el sillón de la sala.

-Charles contrólate

-¡WOF WOF WOF¡-

No sé porque Charles se estaba comportando así, me dio mucho miedo más porque trato de morderme, así que para evitar de que mordiera a Clyde, decido correr hacia la cocina para distraerlo con comida, pensé que era cuestión de hambre ya que no había nadie en casa, así que lo hago ir hasta la cocina, pero no funcionaba, hacía sonar el plato de comida, pero el seguía ladrando y tratando de morderme.

-Cálmate Charles o no te daré bocadillo de premio-

-¡WOF WOF WOF¡-

Parecía que amenazarlo no era la solución

-Charles, compórtate ahora mismo o te golpeare con el periódico-

-LINCOLN APRESURATE QUE YA COMENZO EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE ¡ARGGH¡-Grita Clyde

-¡VOY AMIGO¡-Respondo con un grito.

-Bien Charles, no sé qué es lo que te pasa, pero necesito ir primero hablar con Lana y ver el nuevo capítulo de mi serie, así que, deja de tratar de morderme y yo te daré muchos bocadillos de premio-

Tratando de negociar con Charles, me acerco cuidadosamente hacia el stand donde mamá guardaba los bocadillos de premios para las mascotas, Charles mantenía su postura amenazante mostrándome con furia sus dientes, logro tomar los bocadillos para perro y le lanzo dos bocadillos al pie de donde estaba Charles, este comienza a olerlo y es ahí cuando salgo corriendo para estar a salvo de su ataque, vaya error, apenas salgo de rapidez, Charles se da cuenta y su ladrido se torna más fuerte, temeroso corro rápidamente hacia la sala para esconderme de Charles, estaba a punto de llegar al sillón cuando veo que Charles logra llegar primero y se para fijamente y ladraba con intensidad.

-Charles por favor, no me vayas a hacer daño, dime que quieres de mí-

-¡WOF WOF WOF¡-

Charles empieza lentamente a caminar tratando de acercarse hacia donde yo estaba, Clyde se escondía bajo los muebles del sillón, temeroso por lo que me pasase, trago saliva y me echo la bendición para que nada malo me pasara.

-¡GRRRR¡- Gruñía Charles

Charles mientras caminaba, gruñía y mostraba sus dientes, mientras él se acerca, yo retrocedo lentamente, al llegar a las escaleras, Charles se mueve rapido y se acerca a mi pierna y sigue gruñendo.

-¡WOF WOF WOF¡-

-¿Qui...quieres que subas las escaleras?-

-Wof-

De repente Charles disminuye la intensidad de sus ladridos, sin embargo no dejaba de gruñir, sin saber porque, decido subir las escaleras caminando hacia atrás, esto con el fin de evitar un ataque sorpresa de Charles, al subir el tercer escalón, Charles también empieza a subir las escaleras, paso a paso, ambos subíamos sin perder contacto visual, al llegar al último escalón, nos encontrábamos en el segundo piso tanto Charles como yo, aunque estaba confundido, decido llamar a Lana a lo lejos para que me salvara de Charles.

-¡LANA¡ ¡LANA¡ ¡AYUDAME¡ ¡POR FAVOR¡-

Charles continuo con su gruñido y seguía acercándose lentamente, voltee para ir al cuarto de Lana, pero Charles se adelantó y se hizo al pie de la puerta del cuarto de las gemelas.

-Bien Charles, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?- pronuncio con algo de enojo

Charles deja de gruñir de repente y empieza a caminar como si nada hubiese pasado y se dirige a mi cuarto, entra con facilidad ya que la puerta se encontraba cerrada y sale en menos de un minuto, pero lo extraño es que traía consigo un papel.

-¿Charles?-

Charles se acerca a mí y deja caer de su boca lo que parece ser una invitación, con su nariz, acerca el papel hacia mis pies, emite un ladrido suave y empieza a bajar las escaleras.

-Vaya perro extraño, bueno, leeré que es lo que dice ese papel, hablare con Lana e iré a ver con Clyde el nuevo capítulo de Arggh-

-LINCOLN BAJA EN ESTE INSTANTE, DEBES DE VER ESTO ¡-Grita Clyde

-¡YA VOY AMIGO,PRIMERO TENGO QUE HABLAR CON LANA¡-Respondo con un grito.

-¡PRECISAMENTE SE TRATA DE ESO, LANA ESTA SALIENDO EN LA TELEVISIÓN¡-Grita Clyde

-¡¿QUÉ?¡-Anonadado me quedo al oír a Clyde

-¡SOLO BAJA Y LO COMPROBARAS¡-

Sorprendido y un poco incrédulo, decido bajar, eso sí, con mucho cuidado evitando de que de pronto Charles me atacara de sorpresa, lentamente escalón por escalón, bajo las escaleras mientras trataba de leer la hoja que Charles había entregado.

-¿Qué paso Clyde? ¿Por qué ese grito y porque dices que lana está en la televisión?- pregunto incrédulo mientras me acomodo en el sillón grande de la sala.

-Lincoln, cuando encendí la televisión, estaba buscando el canal cinco para ver el capítulo de Arggh, empecé a cambiar de canal en canal, cuando me topo con el canal de princesas, y vaya sorpresa al ver a tu hermana Lana, mírala-

Clyde enciende de nuevo la televisión y estaba en el canal de princesas, cuando la imagen sale por completo, quedo totalmente boquiabierto ¿Lana? ¿mi hermana Lana en un concurso de modelos?...

-Un fuerte aplauso para la concursante Lana Loud y su presentación perfecta del baile con cintas- enuncia la televisión

No lo podía creer, acababa de ver como mi hermana Lana ¡SI¡ mi hermana Lana, aquella que es totalmente diferente a mi hermana Lola, ¿participando en un concurso de modelaje? Y ¿Bailando con cintas? Esto no lo podía creer, estaba totalmente anonadado, no sabía que pensar o que decir, Clyde por su parte agarra uno de mis hombros y empieza a sacudirme fuertemente.

-Tierra llamando a Lincoln Loud, repito, Tierra llamando a Lincoln Loud- pronuncia Clyde.

-Wow, no lo puedo creer, ¿Lana en un concurso de belleza?-

En mi mente no cabía la razón por la que Lana estuviese compitiendo en ese concurso de belleza, aunque empiezo a recordar que la había visto el domingo vestida de princesa, lo cual eso me sorprendió, pero jamás creí que era para participar en ese concurso...

...Recordando que tenía un papel en la mano, decido abrirlo y leerlo rápidamente...

 _Estas cordialmente invitado a que asistas al concurso anual de Miss señorita Bonita y Perfecta, donde las 10 niñas más hermosas de la ciudad de Royal Wood,competirán por demostrar quien es la acreedora a ese valioso título, no faltes, el evento se realizara en la academia de modelaje de Royal Wood._

 _Para ingresar,solo presenta esta invitación, no tiene ningún costo la entrada_

Al terminar de leer la invitación y de ver la presentación de Lana, muchas interrogativas que tenía en mi mente, habían sido aclaradas, pero aun así, tenía la duda del porqué Lana estaba concursando en esa competencia.

-Clyde, tengo que hacer un pequeño viaje-

-¿Qué paso compañero? ¿A dónde tienes que ir?

-Debo de ir a la academia de modelaje de la ciudad de Royal Wood, como te diste cuenta, Lana está participando en el concurso de Miss señorita bonita y perfecta, y al parecer, ella quería que yo fuera a verla en esa presentación, así que debo de ir a verla.

-Lincoln, ese lugar queda demasiado lejos de aquí, y además si no estoy mal, solo falta la sección de preguntas y después anunciarían a la ganadora, ¿Cómo vas a hacer para llegar rapido a ese lugar?-pregunta Clyde.

-Es cierto, si me voy en bus, me demorare en llegar una hora y media, pero si voy en taxi, me demorare solo quince minutos, el problema es que ir en taxi me saldría en $10 dólares, y solo tengo $25 centavos-

-Para eso están los amigos, toma Lincoln-

Clyde introduce su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y saca un billete arrugado de $10 dólares.

-No sé por qué Lana estará participando en ese concurso, aunque sé que para ti, al igual que ella, todas tus hermanas son valiosas para ti, y desde que la vida me lo permita, te ayudare en todo lo que necesites, porque eres mi mejor amigo.

-Wow Clyde, no sé qué decir, simplemente, gracias mejor amigo-

Me acerco y abrazo fraternalmente a Clyde, el responde mi abrazo pero de una lo rompe.

-¿Qué esperas Lincoln? vete ya, se te hará tarde si sigues aquí-

-Pero Clyde ¿y tú que harás?-

-No te preocupes, ya no podremos ver el nuevo capítulo de arggh, así que iré a visitar a Haiku-

-Qué pena contigo Clyde, pero esto que haces por mí, te lo recompensare algún día-

-Ya lo haces amigo, al brindarme tu amistad y eso es lo que más valoro-

Clyde apaga la televisión mientras yo subo rápidamente y me coloco una camisa más formal, bajo rapido las escaleras, Charles se acerca y emite un ladrido, pero no era un ladrido fuerte, era un ladrido normal, moviendo su cola, se despide de mi amigo Clyde y de mi...

...Al salir de la casa y de despedirme de Clyde, un taxi pasa y lo detengo, me subo en él y le indico que me lleve a la academia de modelaje de la ciudad de Royal Wood, sorprendentemente no había tráfico y pude llegar más rápido de lo estimado, cancelo el valor que marca el taxímetro y corro para poder entrar y no perderme la siguiente presentación de Lana...

-Buenas tardes señor, vengo a ver a mi hermana que está participando en el concurso de Miss señorita bonita y perfecta- comento al celador del lugar.

-Su invitación por favor-

Menos mal guarde la invitación en mi bolsillo, saco el papel arrugado y se lo muestro al celador, él lo lee detenidamente y me deja ingresar, indicándome donde quedaba el lugar en el que se estaba realizando el evento, al llegar, pude ver a lo lejos a mamá, así que me dirijo hacia donde estaba sentada y me hago al pie de ella.

-Hola mamá-

-Oh, hola Lincoln, veo que si viste la invitación de tu hermana Lana-

-Sí, si la vi, pero ¿no entiendo? si es a Lola que le encanta estos certámenes ¿Por qué es Lana y no Lola la que está compitiendo?-pregunto en voz baja.

-Lincoln, eso mismo me estaba preguntando cuando me entere que sería Lana y no Lola la que iba a participar en esta edición de Miss señorita bonita y perfecta, así que mientras conducía a tus hermanas para estar acá, le pregunte a Lana del porque iba a participar en ese certamen, y lo que me dijo fue que...

-Y ahora vamos con las preguntas a las candidatas que aspiran a ganar el título de Miss señorita bonita y perfecta-

La voz del presentador del concurso interrumpió la conversación que tenía con mamá.

-Panda Pingrey será la primera concursante en pasar...-

-Bueno Lincoln, mientras que pase esa chica, tú ve y compra un bocadillo para los dos, yo estaré pendiente para grabar a tu hermana-

Mamá me pasa un billete de $20 dólares para comprar golosinas, sin decir una sola palabra, salgo del teatro y me dirijo al punto de comida...

...

-Unas galletas, un yogurth y un refresco, son $19 dólares-

Cancelo los $19 dólares y lo que sobra, los doy de propina al tendero del lugar.

-Muchas gracias señor-

-A usted joven por la propina-

Camino lentamente hacia el teatro...mis ojos se abren sorprendidos al ver a Lana Loud, si, a mi hermana, Lana Loud, vestida como toda una princesa, con la tiara de mi hermana Lola y parada frente al micrófono, dirigiéndose hacia el público.

 _-El amor puede llegar de muchas formas,pero, para mi, el amor llego de la forma que menos imagine o mejor dicho, de la persona que menos imagine, aquella persona que me cuidaba día y noche, que con su forma de ser,me hacia dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro, el que compartía un sandiwch sin importar que el siguiera con hambre, aquel que me cubría de mis padres cuando hacia algún desastre, el era mi caballero, mi protector, mi todo..._

 _Pueda que solo tenga seis años, pero,comprendí que amar es algo que todo ser humano experimenta en la vida, generalmente hubiese dicho que el amor es algo asqueroso y que me causaría ganas de vomitar de tan siquiera pensar en un beso en la boca, pero ahora, que conocí a mi príncipe azul, me di cuenta, lo que una chica por amor es capaz,desde compartir tu desayuno,ayudarlo a hacer las tareas, hasta de luchar contra el más terrible dragón por defender su amor, de eso y más una chica es capaz, cuando se enamora hasta el alma da... -_

Cuando termino de oir a mi hermana Lana, dejo en el suelo las golosinas para mamá, y empiezo a aplaudir fuertemente, no pude evitar gritar el nombre de mi hermana...

 **Por Lana**

Al terminar de responder la pregunta que el presentador había pronunciado, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, suspire un poco y veo a mamá aplaudiendo mientras grababa con su cámara mi participación, pero...

...¿Lincoln?...

...No lo puedo creer, mis ojos ¿me estaban engañando? Vi a lo lejos a mi hermano Lincoln aplaudiendo fuertemente, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, quería salir corriendo para ir a abrazar a mi hermano Lincoln...

-Muy bien, todas las concursantes pasen al frente, vamos a anunciar a la ganadora del certamen-

Una por una, las nueve concursantes se acomodaban por orden de estatura, quedando de penúltimas en la fila, mientras que le entregaban un sobre al presentador, saludo moviendo mi mano a mamá y a Lincoln, el cual ya estaba junto a mamá, observando el momento de la verdad.

-Gracias Lincoln, no te defraudare- susurro en voz baja

-Señoras, señores, concursantes, después de revisar sus presentaciones, tanto en traje de gala, actuación y respuestas, los jueces han decidido que la ganadora es...-

Sentia muchos nervios, empece a sudar y a transpirar, quería secar el sudor de mi frente con mi mano, pero recordé las lecciones de Lola, el sonido de los redoblantes de tambor empezaron a sonar...

-¿Y la ganadora es?... ¡PANDA PINGREY¡

-¡¿QUÉ?¡-

Al escuchar el nombre de la ganadora, salgo corriendo directamente del lugar y me dirijo al set donde Lola estaba esperándome, al entrar, cierro la puerta y me acuesto en el suelo, llorando por haber perdido la corona.

-Lana ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estas llorando?-

-Lola, te falle, falle, falle, no lo logre, decepcione a Lincoln, no obtuve el título de Miss señorita Bonita y perfecta, perdí, soy una estúpida, soy fea, ¿Por qué no nací bonita y agradable para los demás?- desesperada continuo llorando...

-¡LANA¡-

Lola grita fuertemente, siento un poco de miedo porque algo que conozco de mi hermana, es que ella odia que uno no cumpla con una promesa, y yo le falle, temía lo peor...pero...

-Lana, no estés triste, sé que diste lo mejor de ti, lo sé porque vi que te esforzaste y practicaste, día a día, y lograste lo que yo me demore en años lograrlo, tú lo hiciste en tres días, y eso es de admirar, tal vez no conseguiste la corona, pero sé que diste lo mejor de ti, y debes de sentirte orgullosa de haber llegado tan lejos.

-Hija ¿estás bien?-

Alcanzo a oír a mamá al otro lado de la puerta, Lola me brinda su mano para que me levante del suelo, la abrazo como agradecimiento por su ayuda y respondemos a la par...

-Ya vamos mamá-

Tanto Lola como yo, salimos del set y mamá estaba esperándonos, ninguna pronuncia ni una palabra,Lincoln aparece y también decide guardar silencio...

Después de terminado el concurso y de quitarme los tacones que mi hermana Lola me había prestado, subo a Vanzilla junto con mi hermana y con Lincoln, Lola se hace al pie de la ventana derecha, Lincoln en la mitad y yo, al pie de la puerta izquierda, Mamá pone a rodar Vanzilla mientras busca una canción en la emisora y empieza el camino a casa, estaba realmente triste, llena de rabia, decepcionada conmigo misma, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no logre ganar la corona? ¿Por qué no nací bella? ¿Por qué solo se ensuciarme y comer chicles de la basura? Me sentía impotente...

 _Gracias por todo mi amor, Gracias por tanto calor, No tengas miedo pues todo irá bien Aunque me veas llorar_

...Mis ojos estaban fijos en el paisaje de la noche, las luces de la ciudad que iluminaban el camino de las personas, unas caminaban, otras corrían, unos esperaban el bus, otros con un ramo de flores, una pareja abrazándose cariñosamente...

-Tranquila Lana, no llores, diste tu mejor esfuerzo y me siento orgulloso de ti, mi pequeña lanita-

Lincoln de la nada, agarra una de mis manos mientras que con la otra, acaricia mi rostro y seca una lágrima que caía suavemente por mi rostro, contenía mis ganas de llorar, pero al parecer, mi esfuerzo fue en vano...

 _Te debo tanto mi amor, Te quiero pedir perdón, Por no saber cómo hacer te feliz, Por marchitar una flor_

No apartaba mí vista de la ventana de Vanzilla, parpadeaba únicamente para secar las pocas lágrimas que dejaba salir, Lincoln se acerca un poco más y me envuelve en sus brazos, mientras deja descansar su cabeza en mis hombros...

-Perdóname por no haber estado a tu lado- susurra Lincoln a mi oído.

-Perdóname por no ser perfecta-menciono en voz baja.

-Bueno chicos, hemos llegado a casa-

Había perdido la moción del tiempo, apenas fue un segundo que estaba mirando por la ventana mientras sentía el cálido contacto de los brazos de Lincoln.

Lincoln deja de abrazarme y todos bajamos de Vanzilla, al ingresar a la casa, todas mis hermanas no estaban en la sala, mamá las llama gritando fuertemente, pero nadie responde, agradezco a la vida que ninguna de mis hermanas estuviesen en estos momentos en la casa.

-Cariño, Salí con las chicas a comer pizza, no tardaremos... Posdata, llevare pizza para las gemelas y para Lincoln-

Mamá había encontrado una nota al parecer escrita por papá, después de leerla, suelta un suspiro y se dirige a nosotros.

-Bueno chicos, yo iré a bañarme, ustedes si quieren vean alguna caricatura o algo, y Lana...-

Mamá se acerca a mí y se arrodilla para quedar a la misma altura mía.

-La recompensa se encuentra en el esfuerzo y no en el resultado. Un esfuerzo total es una victoria completa, diste lo mejor de ti y me siento orgullosa-

Mamá al terminar de hablar, me abraza fraternalmente, a lo que yo respondo su abrazo, un cálido y agradable abrazo, después de un minuto, ella rompe el abrazo y sube por las escaleras, por su parte, Lola se dirige a la cocina quedando únicamente Lincoln y yo.

-Lana-pronuncia suavemente Lincoln

-Solo...quiero estar a solas-

-Espera...-

Sin voltear hacia atrás, salgo corriendo hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la casa, el patio, estaba algo oscuro, pero las estrellas iluminaban el cielo, un hermoso paisaje observaban mis ojos, un poco cansada, decido dejarme caer al suelo y sentarme sin importar ensuciar el traje que Lola me había prestado para el concurso, no pude aguantar más y deje que las lágrimas salieran, no lloraba escandalosamente, solo dejaba que las gotas se derramaran lentamente por mi rostro mientras observaba las estrellas...

\- Siempre encontramos la manera de decepcionar, la manera de arruinar el final de nuestra historia -

-Wof Wof-

De la nada había aparecido Charles con su juguete favorito, una pelota de tenis de Lynn, Charles empieza a mover su colita mientras acerca la pelota a donde yo estaba, invitándome a que jugara con él.

-Wof Wof-

-No Charles, ahora no tengo ánimos para jugar contigo-

Charles como si fuese una orden hace el truco de estar sentado como un ser humano mientras jadea dibujando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sin dejar de ladrar.

-Wof Wof-

-Je, gracias Charles, pero en verdad, no estoy de humor para jugar contigo-

Llevo mis rodillas hacia mi cara para poder estar en una pose cómoda para ocultar mi rostro, sin embargo, siento como un pequeño peludo se acerca a mí y se lanza directamente, antes de ocultar por completo mi rostro, logro atrapar a Charles y él empieza a lamber mi rostro.

-Basta Charles jajaja Basta jajaja, te he dicho jajaja que te jajaja que te detengas-

Charles haciendo caso omiso, continua lambiendo mi rostro, aunque me sentía triste, la lengua de Charles me hacía cosquillas, lo cual no pude evitar soltar una gran carcajada.

-Esa es la sonrisa que me encanta oír-

Sin haberme dado cuenta, Lincoln estaba parado frente a mí, Charles al oír la voz de Lincoln se detiene y se balancea hacia donde estaba Lincoln

-Hey ya no estás enojado conmigo al parecer- menciona Lincoln

-Oh, Hola Lincoln- menciono mientras intento levantarme del suelo

-Charles, ve a buscar la pelota-

Lincoln le lanza la pelota de tenis a Charles y este va corriendo a buscarla.

-No te pares Lana-

Acto seguido, Lincoln se dirige a mí y se sienta al lado mío, se acerca levemente y empieza a observar el cielo.

-Linda noche, ¿no lo crees?- menciona Lincoln

Observo a Lincoln y luego fijo mi vista hacia el cielo sin responder a su pregunta... él vuelve y toma mi mano, entrelazando su mano con la mía y apretándola suavemente...

-No te sientas mal Lana, diste lo mejor de ti, y no importa que hayas ganado la corona, siempre serás la número uno.-comenta Lincoln

Aprieto un poco fuerte la mano de Lincoln y empiezo a mover mis labios para responder ante su comentario.

-Tú nunca lo entenderás, no era solo un concurso, era algo importante para mí, quería demostrarle a todos que si me puedo comportar toda femenina, que si se de modales, que no soy alguien sucia que solo le gusta comer de la basura y ensuciarme en el lodo- a medida de que seguía hablando, mi tono de voz aumentaba considerablemente al punto de volverse fuerte, las lágrimas acompañaban mi dialogo, ya cuando termino de hablar, suspiro un poco y bajo el tono de mi voz.

-Yo solo quería demostrarte que si puedo ser una dama para ti Lincoln-

Al terminar de hablar, suelto la mano de Lincoln y trato de ocultar mi rostro para que no me viera llorar, sin embargo, él toma sutilmente una de mis manos, y con las yemas de sus dedos, empieza suavemente a secar mis lágrimas.

-Lana, tu eres alguien que valoro demasiado, al igual que mis otras hermanas, tu eres importante para ti, te quiero, tal cual cómo eres, adoro la Lana que le encanta rescatar animales y cuidarlos, a la Lana plomera que no teme a encontrarse un ratón por la tubería o a Tinkles, a la Lana que ama ensuciarse jugando en el lodo y que es un desafío hacer que te bañes, te quiero tal cual cómo eres Lana.

-No seas mentiroso Lincoln, te oí, oí que te lastimaba, que estabas aburrido de mí, que lo único que hago era molestarte con mi presencia por el hecho de no ser una dama como mi hermana Lola, que solo te ensucio con el lodo, y yo lo único que quería era recuperar tu cariño, tus abrazos, tus sándwiches, quería recuperar a mi mejor amigo, a mi hermanito, al chico que más adoro-

No sé porque, aunque me sentía triste, siento como si fuese un peso que tenía en mis hombros, hubiesen desaparecido, me sentía tranquila, Lincoln por su parte dibuja una sonrisa en mi rostro y comienza a hablar.

-Lana, Lana, a mi jamás me incomodaria tu presencia, me encanta jugar contigo y compartir aventuras locas, todo fue un mal entendido, ese día estaba era refiriéndome a Ronnie Anne, es que ella me hizo una broma molesta echando lodo en mis pantalones, y eso me molesto-

Lincoln se acerca y pasa su brazo por detrás de mí y me abraza fraternalmente

-Nunca diría esas cosas de ti, me encanta tal cual cómo eres, una niña alegre, descomplicada, que como mencione, una chica muy cariñosa, leal, simpática y que ama ensuciarse en el lodo, no me imagino pasar un día, sin ver tu rostro con una mancha de lodo mientras me recibes con un abrazo de bienvenida-

Al oír que Lincoln estaba era refiriéndose a Ronnie Anne y que todo había sido un mal entendido, quería como diría mi hermana Lori, "literalmente" que me tragara la tierra, me sentía tonta, me sentía idiota, quería morirme.

-Lana, quiero que sepas que aunque si me moleste por el hecho de que Tinkles haya destruido a mi Bun-Bun, quiero pedirte perdón, perdón por la forma en que te trate toda fría, de ignorarte, de no ser un buen hermano, no sabes lo que sentí al leer tu nota, me sentía impotente, me daba asco de mí mismo, por haberte lastimado con mis actos-

-Yo también quiero pedirte perdón Lincoln, por haberte lastimado, por meterte en problemas, por ser grosera contigo, quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo malo que he hecho y que te han lastimado-

Ambos estábamos ahí, sentados en el suelo, las lágrimas acompañaron el momento, tanto Lincoln como yo, llorábamos mientras nos abrazábamos.

-Nos lastimamos mucho en el pasado, pero te prometo que de ahora en adelante, solo habrán momentos de risa y diversión- comento mientras acaricio la cabeza de Lincoln.

-Prometo que estaré ahí a tu lado, pase lo que pase, que te querré y que hare lo posible, por dibujar una sonrisa en tu rostro-Responde Lincoln.

 _Las heridas que nos hicimos en el pasado, quedaron borradas al hablarnos mutuamente con sinceridad y perdonándonos de corazón..._

 _El pasado es intocable, el futuro impredecible, solo tenemos el presente y hay que vivirlo, a todo o nada..._

 _Y yo, quiero estar presente en todos los momentos de mi querido ángel Loud...Lincoln Loud..._

-Wof Wof-

Aun siguiendo abrazando a Lincoln, Charles llega y suelta la pelota de tenis que traía con su boca...

-Buen chico, aunque te ensuciaste y te demoraste al traerla-Comenta Lincoln

Ambos rompemos el abrazo y vemos a Charles lleno de lodo por todo su cuerpo, Lincoln le causo un poco de gracias y empieza a acariciarlo, Charles feliz de ser acariciado empieza a mover su colita.

-Lana, ven, acompáñame-

Lincoln deja de acariciar a Charles y se levanta del suelo, me tiende su mano para poder levantarme, a lo cual acepto.

-Que caballeroso eres- comento mientras me levanto del lugar.

-No hay de que, bella dama-Responde Lincoln mientras ambos empezamos a reir

-Jajaja fue una locura todo lo que pase para convertirme en princesa-Comento sin soltar la mano de Lincoln

Lincoln empieza a guiarme hacia la casa donde dormía Charles sin soltar mi mano, Charles se nos unió al recorrido...

-Admito que cuando te vi vestida como princesa, quede boquiabierto y anonadado, te veías muy linda- comenta Lincoln

-Quería verme como Lola solo para ti-

-Tú no serás mi princesa, serás mi hermoso ángel de buen corazón tanto con los animales, como conmigo-

Mis ojos se fijaban en el rostro de Lincoln, su sonrisa sincera me hacía suspirar y empiezo a sentir nervios...

-Wof Wof-

Charles empieza a correr hacia un charco de lodo que estaba al pie de su casa, Lincoln por su parte suelta mi mano y acompaña a Charles y empiezan a jugar dentro del charco.

-Vamos Lana, únete-

-Wof, Wof-

Sin pensarlo dos veces, doy un gran salto y caigo justo en el charco de lodo, los tres empezamos a jugar, armábamos bolas de lodo y nos las lanzábamos, corríamos por doquier junto a Charles, entre lodo, ladridos y risas, los tres nos divertíamos demasiado, hasta que alcanzo a oír a lo lejos que mis hermanas y papá, habían llegado.

En mi mente solo reproducia los momentos felices que he pasado al lado de Lincoln, lo especial que me siento cuando él esta conmigo, en las buenas y en las malas, quisiera recompensarle por todo lo que ha hecho él por mi... ¿pero como?

...

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de entrar a casa Lana-

-Wof- Charles agacha su mirada y se dirige a su casita.

-Espera Lincoln, antes de que entremos, hay algo que quiero hacer-

Tomo el brazo de Lincoln para retenerlo, el voltea a verme y me pregunta ¿Qué paso?

-Lincoln, algo que aprendi hoy al momento de responder la pregunta que hicieron los jueces, es a demostrar lo que una chica siente por un chico, y quiero regalarte esto.-

Temblorosa decido hacer un bonito detalle para mi hermano Lincoln...

Siento mi rostro un poco caliente, sonrió mientras tomo la mano de Lincoln con timidez, Lincoln por su parte sonríe dulcemente y fija su mirada en mí, me acerco un poco más a Lincoln y me paro de puntitas para quedar al mismo nivel de altura de él, nuestros rostros se encontraban a centímetros, sentía que respirábamos el mismo aire, cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar para plantar un dulce y pequeño beso en los labios de mi ángel guardián, el beso apenas duro un solo segundo, pero fue suficiente para que mi interior sintiera alegría y felicidad, en aquel... mi primer beso...

...

Una chica de cabello rubio, vestida con un vestido rosa brillante, observaba con felicidad, a aquellas almas pequeñas unidas en un sincero y hermoso beso, ella suspiraba y su rostro apareció una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, un pequeño sapo de color verde oscuro, salta a los hombros de aquella chica, esta sin embargo no suelta algún grito de horror, sino que simplemente continua viendo como Lincoln y Lana se abrazan después de terminar de besarse.

-Y al final lo lograste Lana, no me decepcionaste, lograste el título de ser la chica de Lincoln, y me siento orgullosa de ti hermana, sabía que ibas a recuperar el cariño y el amor de nuestro hermano-

-Croac, croac-

-Es cierto Brincos, nuestro trabajo de formar a una princesa para Lincoln, ha concluido, choca esos cinco-

Lola y brincos chocan sus manos y lengua respectivamente en señal de victoria por haber conseguido que Lana lograse el título de ser, la dama de honor de Lincoln Loud...

¿FIN?...

 **Buenas noches querido lector, primero que todo, quiero saludarte y agradecerte por acompañarme en el final de mi fic "Tiaras,ranas y amor"...**

 **...Este fic nació a partir de que existían muy pocos fics Lanacoln, de hecho si no me equivoco, es el ship loudcest junto con el lilycoln (lily x lincoln) que menos fics tiene, tres escritores (marcos,pedro y yo) decidimos hacer una mini competencia Lanacoln, creando nuestros fics relacionados con Lincoln y Lana...**

 **No se si leyeron los otros trabajos de mis compañeros, si lo hicieron, te habrás dado cuenta de que si se puede hacer cosas lindas con cualquier personaje, y si no lo has leido, animate, se que te van a encantar...**

 **Por ti me visto de azul, del escritor** **YUCARD**

 **El viaje de Lana, del escritor** **M4rc05**

 **Segundo,quiero agradecerle y enviarle un saludo especial precisamente a los escritores que participaron en esta mini competencia Lanacoln, mas que escritores, somos grandes amigos y hermanos, los quiero chicos.**

 **Admito que vi como 100 veces el capítulo de "Toads and Tiaras" para hacer este fic lo mas realista posible, espero no haber fallado y por último,saludar a mi amigo Arokham, que siempre le agradeceré de corazón, por todo su apoyo, y los invito a leer mis otras obras en Fanfiction… No siendo más, me despido**


End file.
